The World of Rock
by Angelwarrior1
Summary: A love story between two rockers of life.Everyone has problems,but what's Kag's and Inu's?See what happens when the world's of these two very famous rockers collide!Inu/Kag,Mir/San,Sess/Rin
1. The World of Rock:Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inuyasha(sniff):

Hi! This is my first time writing a story, so be gentle with me.

This isn't going to be a whole chapter, just a tidbit. Okay? Okay!

**The World of Rock**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Prologue:**

As her fingers went flying over the chords of the guitar she could feel the flow of the music going through her. She loved every minute of it. It was the only reason she was able to endure the fame that she received for her only love in life. Truth be told, she really hated crowds, but it was the only way she could play her beloved guitar, as well as make a living. The end of the song came and she wished she could play more, but was glad to get away from the crowd. There was a small group of people with backstage passes, but she knew security would keep them in line. With that performance done, she climbed into her limo and was on her way to the hotel.

Elsewhere, a man was partying at the playboy mansion. The music blared overhead as he dance with two playmates, he looked over at his best friend and manager, who looked like he was having the time of his life, and smirked. Just then he caught the eye of the very sexy and very famous model, Kikyo Hasaku. She smiled a dazzling smile and walked over to him, pushing the two playmates out of the way. (nice bitch ain't she?)

"Hi, aren't you Inuyasha, the lead singer of the band called 'Rollerback'"? Her voice dripping with honey.

"Yeah, I am. why?" He asked.

"I was just thinking how I would love to make it with a rockstar."she whispered seductively

in his ear.

"Then follow me." He led her upstairs..

000000000000000000000000000000000

Well that's it for now. I know it's not great, but let me know what you think. Like I said before don't be harsh on me now, I get discouraged real easily. Don't expect long chapters from me either, I'm not good at writing long stories. Chow!


	2. The Plan

This isn't gonna be a long chapter either, sorry. I'm just gettin' started ya know!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I do own some nifty merchandise with his image on it.

(stares at it" Ahhhh ...")

**The World of Rock**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 1: The Plan**

He just laid there, Kikyo had her arms wrapped around his waist, with a smirk on her face. (makes ya wanna slap it right off her doesn't it?;)For some reason he couldn't enjoy the moment like he usually did right after he had sex with some hot babe. The sex was good he admitted, but as soon as it was over he got the same cold feeling that he always did after he had sex with some random girl, especially with Kikyo. This was what he had always wanted, wasn't it? To be center

stage of everything. To be on the cover of teen magazines everywhere and idolized by millions of fans. But when he got down to the cold bitter reality of it, he realized he wasn't as happy as he thought he was. He felt like something was missing from his life, he just wasn't sure what.

Miroku walked into the 24 hour convenience store to pick up some special supplies(can you guess what kind?;)He was just rounding the corner when WHAM! He was smacked right into the ground. He looked up into the face of a beautiful young woman.

"Are you okay?"

She suddenly tensed up, then her eyebrow twitched and KAPOW! Miroku laid there face down on the ground with a huge lump on his head.

"How dare you touch my ass you perve!" She screamed enraged.

Once he recovered he bowed and said,"Allow me to make it up to you...what's your name?"

"It's Sango and you can make it up to me by paying for the stuff you just broke!" She yelled.

"No problem, I can pay for anything you want me to."He said calmly.

"Oh, really. And how is that?" She enquired.

"I'm the manager of the band called, 'Rollerback'."He stated proudly.

"No shitin'! I'm the manager of a band too!"She stated excitedly.

"Really? Which one?" He asked curiously.

"'The Sweet Talkers'"(Okay, I know! Not very creative.) She stated very proudly as well.

"That's great! We got the two hottest bands in Japan. Do you know what would happen if we had our bands played together?" He said excitedly.

Sango's eyes suddenly lit up.

"I sure do! Our band's publicity would go through the roof!"

"This must be fate." He looked at his watch and suddenly freaked out.

"What's the matter?" Sango asked

"I uh, have some unfinished business to attend to. Look, here's my card. Call me tommorrow at 10:00 A.M. Give the secretary your name, she'll know who you are. Gotta go!" He shouted behind him as he ran down the sidewalk.

Sango stood there with a blank look on her face.

'What was that all about?' (We know what that was about don't we?;D) Suddenly she remembered something.

"HEY! THAT JACKASS FORGOT TO PAY FOR THE STUFF HE BROKE!" She shouted in a rage.

11111111111111111111111

Well that's the end of chapter 1. PLEASE REVIEW! I need feedback in order to know if anyboby's actually reading this thing, and to know if I'm doing a good job here people! Anyways, I'll update as soon as possible. 'Kay? Adios!


	3. The Call

**The World of Rock**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 2: The Call**

edited on March 12, 2006

Hello again! Time for another chapter. So let's get this bi started!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, but I kidnaped him! He's down in the basement.

Inuyahsa: "Let me go, you crazy bitch!"

Author: "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Enjoy the story.

Sango sat at her desk debating wether she should call the retard of a manager she just met.

"I guess I'll call the moron." She said as she picked up the phone.

"This is the office of Miroku Houshi. How may I help you?" The voice of a friendly woman  
whom Sango guessed was the secretary.(sorry I spelled it wrong last time-)

"Yes, my name is Sango. Miroku said you would know who I was when I called." Sango said

calmly.

"Ah yes, Ms. Kanunski, Mr. Houshi is expecting your call. I'll put you through." The secretary  
said nicely.

"Hello, Sango?" Came a familiar voice over the phone.

"Yes, it's me." Replied Sango.

"Ah good to hear from you. I was wondering if you considered my offer. Now I have everything  
ready, all we need is your 'okay' on it."

"I think it's a fine idea. Have you told the guys about it yet?"Asked Sango.

"No, have you told your band about it yet?" Enquired Miroku.

"Nope." Said Sango.

"Well you better tell them soon, we start next week." Replied Miroku.

"WHAT! Why so soon!" Yelled Sango.

"I know, I tried to schedule for later but the manager of the place didn't have any other openings."  
Sighed Miroku.

"Oh alright, but my girls won't like this one bit." Sango sighed as well.

And with that she hung up the phone.  
33333333333333333333333333333333  
Well that's it for chapter 2. I know it's not a lot, but I wanted to save the reaction of Kagome and

her band members and the reaction of Inyuyasha and his band members for the next chapter. If you ppl want me to continue this story then some reviews are well in order. Also, I'm leaving for vacation soon, so if you don't see any updates then don't be surprised. I will try to update before I leave though.'Kay? Ciao!


	4. The Reactions

**The World of Rock**

**By: Angelwarrior1**

**Chapter 3: The Reactions**

**edited on March 12, 2006**

Time for chapter 3! I hope the problem with the first 2 chapters being backwards is fixed, but if

not then e-mail me, or better yet give me a review and tell me in there about it.(smiles evil like)  
Anyways time for the best part, the disclaimer! (I really hope that's not the best part of my story)

Disclaimer: What do I not own? Inuyasha. Do I have to tell you again? I don't own Inuyasha.

(Or "Finding Nemo." Bwaaaaaah! But he's so cute!)

chapter 3:

Inuyasha wanted to spit out his food when he heard those fateful words come out of his managers mouth. In fact he did, right all over his brother, Sesshoumaru's, face.

"I'm going to kill you if this maple syrup doesn't come out of my beautiful hair" (Obsess much?)  
Sesshoumaru said as he pulled a piece of egg out of his silvery locks.

"Ulp! Sorry 'bout that. But what the fuck was that about US sharing the stage with another band!"  
Inuyasha said angrily.

"Now, I know you don't like the idea, but think about the publicity. The two hottest bands in Japan  
performing on one stage together! It's a gold mine." Explained Miroku eagerly.  
"Well, I have to agree with dog-boy here. (can you guess who that is?) I don't like the idea." Huffed  
Kouga. (you guessed right!)

"I think it genius. Pure genius." Said Sesshoumaru, now pulling pieces of waffles out of his hair.

"WHAT!" Both of the other members said, now turning their wrath on Sesshoumaru, who didn't even seem to notice their hostility

"Well, if you two brainless twits think about it for a minute, you'll see that this opportunity  
benefits everyone, not just the other band." Sesshoumaru said calmly.

Now the other two members got to thinking about what the intelligent drummer had told them.  
It was funny how their faces turned from this blank look to a look that looked as if they had just discovered fire or something.

"Hey, pretty boy's got a point there." Kouga said.

"Yeah, he sure does." Agreed Inuyasha (Kouga and Inuyasha agreeing on something!Let me get a camera to take a picture of them flying pigs.)

Meanwhile:

"Oh yeah?" Kagome said calmly as she processed this new knowledge.

Ayame and Rin were the one's that freaked out.

"WHAT! There's no fucking way we're sharing the stage with another band!" Both Ayame and Rin said at the same time.

"It's not that big of a deal." Said Kagome and Sango at the same time. (with eyes like this --)

"But-"

"No, but's! I'm the manager! I say you're gonna perform with 'Rollerback' and that's final!"

Sango screamed as the other two yelped.

"(Sigh) This is gonna be a long tour." Kagome said in the corner as she watched the drummer and  
guitarist from her band argue with their manager.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444  
Well that's it for that chapter. The two bands should be meeting each other soon. Promise! Now ppl, ppl! Attention please! REVIEW! Thank you. Adios amigos!


	5. The Reunion

Hi!It's me again!(Aren't you sick of me?)Anywho(That doesn't sound gay does it?No offense to anyone   
  
that may be,your okay in my book!^_^)it's time for another exciting chapter of the,"The World of Rock"!  
  
So,let's get ready to rumblleeee!  
  
Disclaimer:In this corner we have the author of Inuyasha,Rumiko T.(can't remember how to spell the   
  
last name.)Versus the up in coming artist,(I really am an artist!Tee Hee!)Angelwarrior1(not using my   
  
real name for obivious reasons)(I look like a mixture of my characters in this fight,for those who've  
  
seen my comics.)(Ding!)Angelwarrior1 begins with a blow to the stomach!But,Rumiko recovers quickly and  
  
finishes the fight with several blows to the head!,"The winna,and still owner of Inuyasha,Rumiko T.!"  
  
(Angelwarrior1's in the corner looking beat up with lumps on her face.)"Damn...so close to..owning   
  
Inuyahsa!"-_-'(just so if you didn't get this whole fight scene,I was saying that I don't own Inuyasha,  
  
or who ever says,"Let's get ready to rumblleee!".'Kay?)  
  
Warning:This chapter has explicit content that should not be read by little kids under the age of 15('cause   
  
let's face it,most kids over the age of 15 have either seen or read sexual conent on the web or whereever.)  
  
On with the show!  
  
  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Kagome sat on the tour bus watching the scenery go by in blurs.She sighed then she turned to   
  
see what her companions were up to.Rin sat in one corner of the bus playing her gameboy advance.(it's not  
  
an SP 'cause I don't really like the SP that much,except for the colors.)She then looked towards   
  
Sesshoumaru who sat on the other side of the bus,in the middle seat,he was mumbling something about waffles  
  
and eggs,but she couldn't make out any more than that.Ayame and Kouga appeared to be flirting with each other,  
  
so she decided it was best not to stare.Sango and Miroku were holding a conversation,which involved Miroku  
  
trying to grope Sango every so often and her slapping his hand away evertime and calling him a perve.(Isn't   
  
that sad how that's the closest thing to a conversation they can hold?)She then looked at Inuyasha.He was   
  
doing the same thing she was doing earlier,looking out the window.There was one difference between them  
  
though,while she knew she had a look of boredom on her face when she was looking out the window,he had a   
  
look of sadness.She'd never seen such sadness.It was somehow different from anyone's sadness she'd ever seen  
  
before,even her own.  
  
They finally arrived to their hotel,right on schedule too.The guys escorted the girls to their rooms.  
  
As Kouga and Ayame reached her room,Kouga quickly pushed Ayame in the room and closed the door behind them.  
  
  
  
"Kouga!What're you doing!"Ayame yelled.  
  
"So I right!We do know each other."Kouga said excitedly.  
  
"You...remember me?"Ayame said,tears swelling in her eyes.  
  
"Of course I do.I've never forgotten you,Ayame"Kouga said lovingly.  
  
  
  
"Oh Kouga!"Ayame exclaimed as she flew into Kouga's arms.  
  
  
  
"I thought that day when you came to my to house to tell me your family was moving I'd never see you again!"  
  
Ayame was now crying into Kouga's chest.  
  
"Hey now,I made a promise to you that we'd see each other again.When I found out you were in the band,'The   
  
Sweet Talkers',I coudln't wait to see your sweet face again."Kouga said softly as he pulled her face towards  
  
his to look at her.  
  
"I've never stopped thinking about you,not even for an instant."(sound familiar?)And with that said he closed  
  
the gap between their lips.  
  
"Oh Kouga..."Ayame whimpered helplessly as Kouga began kissing her all over her face and then began moving down  
  
down her neck leaving little wet trails everywhere he went.He then picked her up and laid her down gently   
  
on the bed.He started kissing her lips again,sliding his tongue in her mouth.Their tongues did that very famous   
  
dance that has often been danced,the tango.He then moved back down the neck.He unbuttoned her blouse,revealing  
  
a black cotton bra.He kissed all the bare skin around the bra.  
  
  
  
"Please...Kouga."Ayame pleaded helplessly.  
  
  
  
He hated to hear her beg,so he did what she asked and unbuttoned her bra in the back,revealing two beautifully  
  
tanned mounds of flesh.He then cupped one gently and covered the little pink peak with mouth,causing Ayame to   
  
moan slightly.This excited him,he wanted to hear her make those beautiful sounds again,so he began to suck on  
  
one breast and fondle the other with hand.Ayame arched her back signaling to Kouga that he'd done his job  
  
well.After pleasing both of her breasts,he started making his way down south,leaving hot wet kisses down her  
  
stomach.He finally made it to the helm of her skirt,he quickly unzipped it and pulled it off,leaving only  
  
her matching panties on.He slowly stripped them off,then he slowly started kissing the lips of her womanhood.  
  
Ayame let out a soft moan ,which turned Kouga on,so he drove his tongue deep into her sacred spot,causing her  
  
to shudder slightly with pleasure.Then he started to move his tongue faster,thrustinh it in and out every so   
  
often.Ayame's moan's were getting louder by the minute.She could fell a warm feeling go through her entire body,  
  
she could feel it building up inside her,then she began to shudder.Kouga felt her bodie shudder,causing her   
  
womanhood to release a sweet tasting juice in his mouth.He loved it,so he lopped up every bit of it.He then  
  
felt the need to be inside of her,so he lined himslf up to her womanhood.  
  
  
  
"Are you sure?",he asked.  
  
  
  
"Yes I've neveer been so sure of anything in my entire life."Ayame said,love and lust shining in her beautiful  
  
emerald eyes.  
  
  
  
He then gently slid into her,and quickly pushed into her with enough force to break the seal of her womanhood.  
  
He felt her nails clawing at his back,so he bent over and kissed her lovingly.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry."He whispered in her ear.  
  
  
  
"It's okay,I want you and only you."Ayame whispered back.  
  
Moving slow at first then picking up speed,Ayame wrapped her legs around him,moaning quite loudly,she could feel  
  
the same feeling building in her,except this time it felt stronger.Kouga felt the same thing happening to him,  
  
but he wanted to make sure she released before him,so he did his best to hold out.She felt the pressure build  
  
and build,she thought she was going to exlode,and that's when it happened,an exquisite explosion that shook her  
  
to the core.Kouga felt her convulse all around him,he couldn't hold out any longer,so he let all of it go and   
  
screamed out,"AYAME!","KOUGA!",Ayame screamed.All the power leaving his body,he collapsed on Ayame.Quickly  
  
moving off her,breathing hard,he looked over at his beautiful angel that was now sleeping with a smile on her  
  
face.He wanted to make sure she was comfortable,so he slid her up so that her head was on the pillow and pulled  
  
the blanket over her.He then slid in next to her and wrapped his arms around her,kissed her on the forehead and  
  
said,"I love you...",then drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
(Sniff!)(That was beautiful!^_^)There are you happy now?You got your x-rated material,happy?Huh?Are you?!Good!  
  
Damn straight!But,I don't know if I should continue this story since I've only gotten a few reviews,and little criticisms  
  
too,I'm used to them.(for my art)So go ahead.You can!I don't mind,as long as their not too mean.So anyways back to   
  
what I was saying before,I'm not going to write the next chapter until I get at least 20-30 reviews,so there,how do  
  
ya like them apples?So,get to it ppl!Chow! 


	6. The gangs thoughts to what just went dow...

It's me again!Well,now I'm gonna answer the questions in the reviews I got.  
  
  
  
Gotenfan18:Thanks so much for all those reviews!I didn't know I had such a fan.Yes,s/m parts are always  
  
the best,aren't they?Yeah I know,eww on Kikyo.No capturing Inuyasha wasn't hard.I used a shovel and knocked  
  
him out cold.(that was a joke,heh heh heh....^_^')  
  
DogDemon:I'm glad I have such a fan as you.But it really depends on how long the chapter is supposed  
  
to be.Also I'm a senior this year,so yeah,that should explain it.I am flattered though that you care so much   
  
about my fic. that you would want longer chapters.I'll try to extend the chapters as long as I can in the  
  
future.'Kay?  
  
Weirdo's Rule:Yeah,I got pretty sick of him doing that too,that's why I decided to make Kouga a little   
  
more mature.Glad you like it.  
  
Whew!Glad I got that off my chest.  
  
Disclaimer:Yeah,I don't own Inuyasha!What then?What then?!  
  
Anyways,let's start this bi-atch!  
  
Chapter 5:  
  
{Kagome's pov} We were all walking to our rooms when suddenly,Kouga pushed Ayame into her room.I wonder what   
  
that was all about.Oh well,it's none of my business what's going on between them.  
  
  
  
{Inuyasha's pov} What the hell is wrong with that dumbass Kouga?First he was bitching up a storm when he found  
  
out we had to share stage with another band and then he starts acting all weird when he found out who the band  
  
and the band members were.Oh well,it's none of my fucking business who he screws.  
  
{Sango's pov} Whoa!I wonder what's going on with those two.  
  
{Miroku's pov} Why Kouga,you naughty boy.In front of everyone too.  
  
{Rin's pov} Hm.Well that was weird.Did I put my gameboy advance back in it's pouch?  
  
{Sesshoumaru's pov} Damn it.Found another piece of waffle in my hair.I'll have to wash it again.(he does have  
  
a lot of hair you know.  
  
{Normal pov} These were the thoughts of the gang as they walked into their rooms.Of cousre everyone turned when  
  
they heard a very anticipated slap come from a very pissed off Sango.Apperently Miroku tried to follow Sango   
  
into her room,which caused her to turn around and slap him and yell that one word that always descrides Miroku  
  
the best.  
  
"PERVE!"  
  
I know I said I wouldn't update until I got 20-30 reviews,but I thought maybe that was asking for a bit much.Besides  
  
I did get 10 reviews,so that's okay for now.Now,if you want me to post another chapter,I want 5-10 reviews.Yeah somewhere  
  
in there.Does anyone know of any good Yu Yu Hakusho stories,preferibly romance and rated R.(yeah I'm kinda perverted,so what  
  
though,the world needs perverts.^_^)I like Keiko and Yusuke stories.Well that's it for now.I know that was real short,but I  
  
can't think of anything else,so...tired.(it's 1:00 AM)-_-' 


	7. The sad face and the concert

Hola!Now I know I've gotten a lot of complaints that my chapters are too short,so it took me longer to write  
  
this chapter.It was gonna be out sooner,but you all wanted it to be longer,so I continued writing from where  
  
I left off.So I hope you readers that wanted more are satisfied with the length of this chapter(let me know).  
  
Now I'm gonna answer questions from the reviews I've gotten.  
  
  
  
queen:I know,I know.You want an Inu/Kag lemon,but I need to establish a relationship between them first you know.  
  
I can't have them make hot monkey sex all of a sudden.But never fear,there will most definitely be a lemon for   
  
those two.So you'll just have to be patient my friend.Thanks for the review!  
  
Sakura:I'm not sure!I've never seen him wash it(though I'd love for there to be a first time.)(starts drooling,but  
  
then it starts to drip on the keyboard.Soon there's s river of drool flowing towards the computer when,KABOOM!The   
  
computer short circuits in her face.)My edu-macated guess would be 1 hr.As for the chapter being too short problem,  
  
I'm working on it as you can see.Thank you so much for the review!It's reviews like this that keep me writing!  
  
  
  
Sakuzha:Why thank you girlfriend!^_^And since I like to keep my readers happy,here's your review!Hope you enjoy!  
  
To the anonymous review that named him/herself gjffggjggj:If your reading this,what did you mean when you said in  
  
the review,"Next chap next next nest"?Is that your actual web name,or did you make it up for the review?  
  
Thank so much for taking the time to review!  
  
JAZZ the WOLF DEMON:HERE'S MY SHOUT OUT TO YOU GIRL!AS A TOKEN OF MY THANKS FOR ALL THE HELP I GOT FROM YOU,I  
  
DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU!MUCH LUV!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:Yeah,my girl Rumiko T. owns Inuyasha.What about it den?!  
  
  
  
One more thing,the lyrics you are about to see belong to me.They appear in my comic,which is copyrighted.So you steal,  
  
you get your ass sued!Comprende?!Ai-ight then,here's your fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 6:The sound of a loud siren woke her up.  
  
"Uh...what...?"Kagome said groggily as she raised her head slightly off the pillow.  
  
  
  
'It seems like you hear too many of them lately...'(depressingly true ain't it?:()Kagome thought as  
  
she laid her head back down on the pillow.She suddenly started remembering things that she wished was only   
  
a bad dream.  
  
{Flashback} It was 1:00 in the morning.Kagome lied(is it "lied" or "lyed"?I can never remember.-_-')  
  
there,still awake.She had gotten home an hour earlier,from a party.The party was at a friend's house that  
  
wasn't too far away.All of a sudden she heard sirens go by her house and off into the distance.She didn't   
  
think anything of it,since it went by,and she couldn't hear it anymore,so she drifted off to sleep without   
  
a second thought.It was then that her mother busted through the door.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Kagome couldn't bear to think about the rest,so she quickly got off the bed and went   
  
outside to the balcony to get some fresh air.The cool air quickly brought her out of her trance.The fact that  
  
she was wearing a skimpy little nightgown didn't really help,but she didn't care.  
  
Meanwhile in the room next to Kagome,Inuyasha sat on his bed bored out of his mind flipping through TV  
  
channels.When finally,  
  
  
  
"Arrgghh!!This is so FUCKING BORING!!"Inuyasha snapped.  
  
He then stormed outside to the balcony.He looked at the view in front of him for a while.When he finally  
  
got bored of doing that,he looked to the side of him.That's when he noticed for the first time that Kagome  
  
was standing there next to him.She looked so beautiful standing there with her hair wisping around her face.  
  
And maybe it was just the way the moonlight shined on her face,but she looked like she had an expression of sadness   
  
on her face.Just then,Kagome looked over at him and he knew it wasn't his imagination,she really was sad.There was  
  
something altogether different about her sadness.That image of Kagome's frightenly beautifully sad face,with   
  
her hair wisping around it was engraved in his mind forever.  
  
{You only look as sad to the world as the world looks to you.Jamie B.}  
  
  
  
Just then,Inuyasha was jerked tou of his trance when he heard a knock on the door.He already that it was Miroku,  
  
since he always did that when they went on tour.  
  
"YEAH,I'M UP!",Inuyasha yelled looking towards the door.When he looked back to Kagome,she was gone.  
  
Everyone dressed and ate breakfast,and 20 minutes later was loading into the bus to go to rehearsal.They arrived to   
  
the nightclub they were supposed to play at without any trouble at all.Once they set up all the equipment,Inuyasha  
  
said,  
  
"Alright,let's go."Sesshoumaru hit his drum sticks together 3 times,and Kouga and Ayame started playing their guitars.  
  
(it sounds something like the Red Hot Chili Peppers or Whites Stripes.)Then Sesshoumaru and Rin kicked it on the drums.  
  
It was then that Inuyasha started to sing.  
  
Yo,I said you don't even know me,  
  
All the girls try to own me,  
  
But you think I give a fuck about those BITCHES?!  
  
HELL NOOO!(everyone yells)  
  
It's like fucking hearing sales pitches!  
  
Then it was Kagome's turn.  
  
But what if that special someone comes oneday?  
  
From across the milky way,  
  
Someone that makes you feel like flying,  
  
And at times even crying  
  
Kagome sang as she looked out at the huge crowd that gathered in that nightclub just to see them.(We fast  
  
fowarded in time to the real thing,for those of you who are confused.)  
  
(Inuyasha)What makes you think I give a fuck about love!  
  
(Kagome)'Cuz love is beautifulll...  
  
(Inuyasha)I can't stand love!  
  
(Kagome)Why?  
  
(Inuyasha)Love is for pussies,man!  
  
(Kagome)No,love is beautiful,beautiful,yeah!  
  
Beuatiful,beautiful,yeahhhh!  
  
So why don't you come with me on this ride of romanceeee!  
  
  
  
The crowd cheered as the song soon came to an end.  
  
There you go.That was chapter 6!Now you know a little more about Kagome's past,and I gave you some of Inuyasha's   
  
thoughts on Kagome as well.What happened to Kagome you say?Nu uh!Not telling.Or in the words of Brittany Murphy,  
  
"I'll never teeellll."(I don't own,"Don't Say a Word",sorry,I had to thorw that little disclaimer in there .)  
  
I also included their first performance together!I know the lyrics were short,but I   
  
didn't want to go and on with them,besides,they're hard to write.This was basically just a filler,so sorry there  
  
isn't any fluff in it.Also,I've kinda got a little writer's block.I don't know how to get Kag. and Inu. closer.  
  
If any of you fans out there have any suggestions,I'll gladly accept them.As well as give you a shout out on the  
  
next chapter!Oh,and please if someone knows of any good Yu Yu Hakusho romance fics. with Yusuke/Keiko,R,then let  
  
me know.Review if you want more,you don't revirew,you don't no more!Adios!^_^ 


	8. On the Ride to HELL!

As in the words of my Economics teacher,"Whoa!Whoa!Whoa!Whoa!Whoa!",I didn't think that chapter would generate  
  
such vivid responses!This girl is impressed!Well,I said that if you guys reviewed,I would give you another   
  
chapter.So,true to my word,here it is!But first I need to communicate with my loyal readers.Here we go!  
  
hatedsoul:Luv the name!It's spelled,original,'kay?Wow!That was one of the longest reviews I've gotten so far!I'm glad  
  
that someone is as interested in my story as you are!(sniff!)I feel so loved right now!Well,I'm glad you want to   
  
be my body guard,but I don't allow violence over a story.(if someone insults my momma though,then it's on  
  
bi-atch!)Besides,it's really not neccesary,I'm 5'10" and can kick someone's ass on my own.(ha ha ha!)But I know  
  
who to call just in case now,don't I!AND SINCE YOUR REVIEW JUST MADE MY DAY,I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU!  
  
SO STAND AND TAKE A BOW,LET'S HERE IT FOR OUR WINNER OF THIS CHAPTER'S DEDICATION!(HANDS CLAPPING IN THE CROWD)  
  
Enjoy.  
  
  
  
momijigirl:Well,thank you girl!  
  
  
  
DRAKE220:Well thank you for your suggestions.I think those are good ideas,so I'll have to use them in later chapters.  
  
I actually kind of got over my writer's block now.But,I'll still use your idea later and give a shout out when the chapter  
  
comes out,'kay?Thanks,I'll take that as a compliment(^_^'"good thing nobody saw that review,for those that apply to the little insult.")  
  
DogDemonKinoke:Ok,I got it.More(Ha ha!)Enjoy.  
  
Chi:Thank you!Yes,perves UNITE!(LIKE ON Spongebob,Mermaid Man and Barnicle Boy.)And the perves will rule the WORLD!Muwahahahahaha!Sorry,got side tracked with my  
  
plans for world domination.Well,thanks for mentioning my question about anyone knowing Yu Yu stories,you're the only on who's even mentioned it so far.I love your  
  
name by the way!Much luv(in a platonic way of course.Ha ha!)Enjoy!  
  
My Secret:Thank you very much.Here's your update.  
  
Disclaimer:Rumiko:"Stop it!Get out of my brain!"  
  
Author:"Whoops!Need it on full power!Now,you will give me Inuyasha..."  
  
Rumiko:"I will give you Inuyasha..."  
  
(remote starts to fry out because her artistic imagination is too powerful.KABOOM!!Author's face is covered in  
  
black smoke.)  
  
Author:(cough!cough!)"Oh well,back to the drawing board,damn it!"(As you can see,I don't own Inuyasha,but I'm   
  
working on it.Smiles evilly and pulls out a power saw.MUWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!)  
  
Before I start,it's come to my attention that I've been spelling Inuyasha's name wrong in the 1st couple of chapter's.  
  
I'm sorry if that made any readers mad.I know I get mad when someone repeatedly spells a character's name wrong.So again,I  
  
apologize for spelling Inuyasha's name any other words in previous chapters wrong.You probably don't think it's a big deal,  
  
but I do,i'm kinda a perfectionist.  
  
Inuyasha:"What the fuck were you thinking spelling my name wrong?!Don't you know the alphabet BITCH?!"  
  
Author:"SHUT THE FUCK UP OVER THERE,I APOLOGIZED DIDN'T I!NOW GET BACK TO WORK ON MY LAUNDRY,REMEMBER,WHITE'S IN ONE PILE,  
  
DARKS IN THE OTHER!YOU HEARD ME GET BACK TO WORK BEFORE I GO OVER THERE AND BITCH SLAP YOU!Ahem!Enjoy the story folks."  
  
Inuyasha:"Wait!Don't go!Tell the police I'm in the-  
  
Author:"SHUT YOUR ASS UP,FOO!"(punches him on the head.)   
  
Chapter 7:  
  
With their first performance together complete,they felt like they should unwind somehow,the problem was they didn't   
  
know how.(especially Sesshoumaru)  
  
"Man,this blows!I'm bored as fuck!"(guess who?)Inuyasha grumpily said(you guessed right again.Blows one of those pary favors  
  
that make noises with a face like this-_-)  
  
  
  
"Now,now.That's no reason to be cussin' up a fucking storm."Kouga said in reply.  
  
"You're cussing too,damn it!"Ayame yelled at Kouga.  
  
"You're close too,Ayame!You were just swearing!"Rin now joins in this pointless,but funny dispute.  
  
"Would you shut up!I'm trying to concentrate on brushing my hair."Sesshoumaru says,which turns everyone's attention on him with  
  
sweat drops on their heads.  
  
"What are you?Gay?Fruity?Huh?Take your pick!"Inuyasha yells at his brother.  
  
"Just because I don't think with my DICK,24-7,doesn't mean I'm gay."Sesshoumaru says calmly to Inuaysha.  
  
"Why-YOU!"Inuyasha tries to punch Sesshoumaru in the head,but he calmly dodges out of the way.  
  
"STOPPP!!!"Kagome finally screams,getting fed up with the stupid dispute.  
  
Everyone stops and looks at Kagome.Inuyasha stopped while in the middle of an assault on Sesshoumaru,with a blank look on his face.  
  
Sesshoumaru looks over with that same blank look on his face that he always has.Miroku stops the pre-emptive sneak attack he was   
  
attempting to perform on Sango,so now his hand is 2 inches from her rear end.Kouga,Ayame,and Rin stop their meaningless dispute that   
  
no one seems to care about in the corner,and looks at Kagome with blank looks on their faces as well.All eyes were on Kagome now.  
  
"Look.Let's think of somewhere we can all go to together,before we kill each other."Kagome said calmly.  
  
"I'm thinking about killing right now."Sango says when she notices Miroku's hand 2 inches away from her ass.  
  
Miroku quickly pulls his hand away with a look of fear on his face.  
  
"Hey!I know where we can go!I heard about a place in this area called,"Wonderland."(that doesn't exist for real does it?It sounds  
  
familiar.Maybe it just exsists in my crazy imagination.=_=')Rin exclaimed excitedly.  
  
"Okay."Eveyone says.  
  
So everyone decides on staying a couple of days and packs their clothes and entertainment sources.(For Miroku you would put an,"AHEM!",  
  
in front of entertainment.)And soon they were on their way to Wonderland.It was 3 hours away from their hotel so they'd have to stay in a  
  
hotel near Wonderland.The ride was fun for some,for others it was like a torture filled ride to hell.Sesshoumaru sat in his seat checking  
  
through his hair for the 5th time that day,to make sure he'd finally gotten rid of all the pieces of waffles that Inuyasha had dumped in  
  
his hair 2 1/2 days ago.(Felt like it happened a long time ago,doesn't it?)Rin sat across from Sesshoumaru and was really concentrating  
  
on getting Yoshi around the corner without skidding on the ice.(In case you haven't guessed by now,she's playing Mario Kart.)Inuyasha was  
  
listening to music from Kagome's band to get a feel about their style,while Kagome was doing the same.Somehow,Sango found herself sitting  
  
next to Miroku in the back.Apparently,Sango was the 1st one on the bus and Miroku rushed in front of everyone else to be the 2nd.Sango  
  
sat down in the back seat,next to the window,when suddenly,Miroku sat down next to her.  
  
"what are you doing?"Sango asked incredulously.  
  
"There's no room in the other seats,everyone put their bags in them."Miroku said with a big stupid grin on his face.(-.-''What's the perve schemin' now?')  
  
All Sango said was,  
  
"HMPH!"  
  
She forgot to tell him not to touch her,so,Miroku would trie to touch her thigh or boob every 1/2 hour and she would slap his hand away and yell,  
  
"PERVE!",everytime he did it.  
  
  
  
In front,Rin finally got bored of playing her gameboy ad. and turned it off.She stretched and looked over at Sesshoumaru and almost fell out of  
  
her seat laughing,but she didn't laugh,because she didn't want to make him mad.He was sitting in the corner trying to brush his super long hair,  
  
but was having a hard time since he was sitting down and his was so long.Rin couldn't help but smile and asked,  
  
"Do you want me to brush it?"  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru thought she was making fun of him,so he said,  
  
"No,I don't want,nor do I need any help."  
  
Rin knew that that was just his pride talking so she went over to the seat next to him and took the brush out of his hand and started brushing his long  
  
silver locks.'Feels like silk',she thought.It smelled really good too,like wild flowers.  
  
"You have really beautiful hair."She said without thinking.  
  
This made one corner of Sesshoumaru's lip go up,resulting in a half smile.  
  
  
  
"Thank you."He said without thinking as well.  
  
'Why'd I say that?'Both of them wondered at the same time.  
  
Rin spent the rest of the trip(an hour)brushing his hair in silence,while Sesshoumaru just sat there silently looking out the window.Kagome and Inuyasha  
  
finally got done listening to each other's CD's and said to each other,  
  
"They're good."  
  
The rest of the trip went by quickly,with some sleeping and other's involved in hair brushing.They finally got there,but it was too late to go to Wonderland  
  
so they went to find a close hotel,so they could go to Wonderland 1st thing when they got up without having to go that far to get to Wonderland.When they   
  
found one,they all took their things out of the bus that they needed,checked in,and went to their room,after bidding each other good night.  
  
  
  
Well that's it!I want to save them actually going to Wonderland for the next chapter.Did ya'll like the Sess/Rin fluff I threw in there?And the S/M part?  
  
When I noticed that I had so many errors in my 1st couple of chapters,I was like,"Oh No!I need to fix that as soon as possible."So,I went through each chapter  
  
and fixed any error I came across.I will repost the story,but not until I've completed it 1st.(So I won't piss any readers off that put my story in their favorites  
  
file,don't you hate it when a story gets deleted and it's one of your favorites?)So,yeah,you guys don't have to worry about that right now.Well,Adios till next time!  
  
You no review,you no come back! 


	9. A day of fun

Wow!I've got 23 reviews!(Blows a pary favor that makes noise.)Thank you all so much!I can   
  
just feel the luv radiating from the computer!Time to answer reviews.(If you guys don't like  
  
this part you can tell me and I won't answer reviews anymore.)  
  
momijigirl:Thanks for the rev.!You think Mario Kart is hard?I luv that game!That's the whole reason   
  
I got a gameboy advance in the first place.Well newayz here's the update,hope u like!(Whir!Whir!Whir!UH OH!  
  
LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE A WINNER!THIS CHAPTER GOT DEDICATED TO YOU FOR REVIEWING TWICE IN A ROW,AND BEING  
  
SUCH A LOYAL FAN!MUCH LUV GIRL,TAKE A BOW.ppl in the web clap ur hands for her now!YAY!ENJOY!)  
  
hatedsoul:Thank ya!Let's see...how to explain.Sesshoumaru is older then Rin in the original story,by   
  
like,a hundred yrs.,or something like that.But in my story,Sess. is 25 and Rin is 20.Miroku is 22 & so is  
  
Inuyasha & Kouga.Kagome and Sango are 20.And Ayame is 21.There now you know there are no illegal  
  
relationships going on.  
  
Weirdo's Rule:I know about Alice in Wonderland hon,I was just asking if someone actually made an amusement park out of it.But like  
  
I said,it's probably all in my crazy imagination.(My friends have been telling me for years I was crazy,this just backs  
  
up their claim all the more.Sigh!=_=')  
  
Aoshi Mimiru Pyro:Well hola to you too!Estoy muy bien!I'm glad you like it!Are you hispanic?Or are you just in clase  
  
de Espanol?Even though I'm half hispanic,I'm not fluent,I just know a little.(damn my stubberness as a kid!=_=')  
  
  
  
Disclaimer:You have just entered the Twilight Zone,where Angelwarrior1 owns Inuyasha.(Pfft!Yeah   
  
right!)Rumiko T. owns Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 8:A Day in Wonderland  
  
They all managed to get up early the next morning.Ayame woke up in Kouga's arms and just couldn't help but smile,  
  
he looked so childlike,not at all like the fowl mouthed Kouga that he was when he was awake.That's when he opened his  
  
eyes.Green eyes met blue.  
  
"Mornin' angel."He said and then yawned.  
  
"Good morning to you too."She said as Kouga started attacking her with kisses.  
  
Ayame laughed and said,  
  
  
  
"Not right now,we'll save that for tonight.Right now we need to get ready for our day at Wonderland."  
  
Kouga pouted like a little boy and said,  
  
"All right."  
  
Down stairs,everyone else was already up,because Rin went and barged in on everyone in their rooms,except for  
  
kouga and Ayame,'cause she didn't want to be traumatized.  
  
  
  
"Inuyasha,you got a fan letter."Miroku said handing Inuyasha the letter.  
  
  
  
"Huh?How'd they find me?"Inuyasha asked shocked.  
  
Inuyasha then started to read:  
  
Hi Inuyasha!I'm a big fan!I love your music!It's so good.Did I feed my cat?Hmm..I don't hear him   
  
meowing outside.Hope he didn't run away.Dave Chapelle rules man.Oh,there's my cat.Huh!Who the fuck's there?My ass itches,  
  
better srcatch it.  
  
"Miroku,what the hell is this?"Asked Inuyasha as he Kept reading the 3 page letter that talked about the most random things,from  
  
Bill Clinton to talking puppets.Miroku looked over the letter and said,  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Hmmm..looks like she wrote about whatever she was thinking."  
  
Inuyasha read a little more,when suddenly he snapped,  
  
  
  
"Arrrggghh!Fuck this!"Inuyasha yelled and ripped the letter into little pieces and threw them into the trash.  
  
(Whoa,when he snaps,he snaps!)  
  
"Inuyasha!Someone took the time to write that letter!"Kagome yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"Who the fuck writes whatever the hell they're thinking?!"Inuyasha yelled back.  
  
"Someone who cares enough about your music to actually want to write to you that's who."Screamed Kagome.  
  
"Whatever let's go before super bitch blows up."Inuyasha muttered to Miroku.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"Kagome screamed.  
  
  
  
"Ulp!"Inuyasha paled."Run!Run,before she kills us all.The explosion will kill all in a 5 mile radius."Inuyasha  
  
yelled while running away from a very pissed Kagome.  
  
Wonderland was right up the road,so they walked there so they wouldn't have to find a parking space.When they got there  
  
the line was short so they didn't wait long before it was their turn to get their tickets.  
  
"How many?"The ticket person said.  
  
"8."Relpied Miroku.  
  
"Sorry sir,we don't allow dogs."The ticket person said,while looking at Inuyasha.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK DID THAT ASSHOLE JUST SAY ABOUT ME?!"Inuyasha screamed,while Miroku and Kouga had to hold him from tearing   
  
the man limb from limb.  
  
"He's not a dog,he's an Inu-Hanyou."Sesshoumaru said stepping in front of the enraged hanyou.  
  
"My mistake,go on in."The ticket person said with no remorse in his voice for the insult he'd just laid on   
  
Inuyasha.  
  
Everyone walked in,Inuyasha being the last,gave the ticket person a glare so mean it would scare a person shitless.  
  
Rin ran in front of everyone else looking at the huge amusement park in awe.Sesshoumaru was behind her,and when he walked  
  
up beside her,he did a half smile again.It was weird how this woman's smile made him feel so...warm hearted,yes that's   
  
what it was.Though he'd never tell anyone.Rin looked at him out of the corner of her eye and noticed that he was actually   
  
smiling for the 1st time,we'll that's the 1st time she ever saw him smile anyways,and it wasn't really a full smile,but  
  
hey,begger's can't be chooser's.He suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he saw her looking at him.  
  
"What?"Sesshoumaru enquired.  
  
  
  
"Hm.Oh nothing."Rin replied with a smile that could melt through the coldest of icy hearts.  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru just nodded and walked away quickly,so she wouldn't see the slight blush that played on his checks.(I  
  
get tired of him being so expressionless,so I'm going to slowly reveal some of his emotions.Don't worry,he'll  
  
still be the king when it comes to playong it cool,I just want some depth to his character.)  
  
Meanwhile,Sango was deciding wether or not she should ride on the ride called,"The Pukenater",when she got scared shitless  
  
by non other than our favorite perve,Miroku.  
  
"Don't do that!I thought I was gonna have a heart attack."Sango said while trying to catch her breath.  
  
"Sorry,didn't know you were so jumpy."Miroku apologized while looking at the ride she was standing in front of.  
  
"So,you gonna ride it?"Miroku asked.  
  
"I don't know."Sango said with uncertainty.  
  
"What's the matter?You scared?"Miroku asked like he didn't care,but he knew she was by the waver in her voice.  
  
"NO!I'm not scared.It's just-"Sango couldn't even finish her denfensive arguement,because she knew it was a lie.  
  
Roller coasters were the only thing that scared her more than life itself.She wouldn't admit this of course.  
  
Seeing the fear in her eyes he said,  
  
"I'll ride with you if you want."Miroku coaxed gently.  
  
Sango gave him funny look.  
  
"No funny stuff,I promise."He said when he noticed the funny look of suspicion on her face.  
  
"What if I puke."She said with a glint of fear in her eyes.  
  
"Then I'll hold your hair up."Miroku said with a smile of kindness on his face.  
  
  
  
Sango was shocked by his answer,to say the least.She thought he would be disgusted by what she said and would leave her alone  
  
like all the others did when she told them this,but instead he offers to hold her hair up?She was seriously confused at this point.  
  
So she went against her better judgement and went to stand in line with him.The bar came down that held them in their seat,  
  
she felt as though she was on deathrow,and the metal bar was the noose.Miroku looked over and noticed how tense she was,so he   
  
took her hand and gently squeezed it a couple times for reassurance.Sango looked at him with a worried face,her face was perspiring  
  
from anxiety.He wiped her forehead with his hand and gave her a reassuring smile.  
  
"Don't worry,I'm right here,you can hold on to me."  
  
"I just might do that."Sango said smiling for the 1st time.  
  
It was weird,but she didn't feel scared anymore.She'd never felt this relaxed,not even with her friends.The fear returned  
  
quickly however,when they started to slowly move forward.When it picked up speed,she immediately grabbed on to Miroku and closed  
  
her eyes.Miroku saw how terrified she was so he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and hugged her to him and put her head on   
  
his chest.Just when she thought she would pass out,she felt this strong arm wrap around her and her head was being pushed on a  
  
warm chest.It was strange how it comforted her,even though she was going 100 mph in a little box of metal,with nothing but a   
  
metal bar holding her from flying out of her seat,she still felt safe.  
  
"Sango,we're about to hit the drop,but you'll be okay."She heard him whisper in her ear.  
  
Then it felt as if the bottom of her stomach dropped out from under her.  
  
  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"They both screamed their lungs out as they hit the little river of water at the bottom,  
  
splashing them both.  
  
  
  
"See,that wasn't so bad now,was it?"Miroku asked as they walked through the exit together.  
  
"Thank you."Sango said as she kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"No problem."He answered smiling kindly.  
  
After that ride to hell and back they decided to go to a show.They walked side by side.Miroku gasped when he felt a hand slip into his.  
  
He looked down and saw Sango's hand in his,he just smiled and the two walked hand in hand.  
  
  
  
Kouga and Ayame were walking when Ayame's scream scared him shitless.  
  
"What!What's wrong?!"Kouga asked panickly.  
  
"It's so cute!"She screeched.  
  
He looked in the direction she was looking at and saw a white fluffy little plush frog.  
  
"Oh,you want that,eh?"Kouga said while chuckling.  
  
"I'll get it for ya."Kouga cooly said,walking up to the booth and buying the rings(it's the game where  
  
you throw the rings and try to make it go around the top of a bottle.)  
  
  
  
$50.00 later,he finally did it.  
  
"Here."He said,trying to look as cheerful as possible after losing $50.00 for a plush frog.  
  
"Oh,thank you,thank you,THANK YOU!"Ayame excitedly said,throwing herself at Kouga and covering his face with kisses.  
  
"I'll have to give you plush frogs more often."A smirking Kouga said.  
  
He grabbed Ayame sround the waist,kissed her cheek,and the two walked to a nearby show.  
  
Kagome looked around frantically.  
  
"Where is she?!"  
  
"Who?"Inuyasha asked in a nonchalant voice,with his arms folded behind his head.  
  
"Sango,where is she?She gets terrified in amusement parks!"Kagome all but yelled at Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"Relax.I saw her with Miroku earlier."Inuyasha said in an attempt to calm her nerves.  
  
"That's even worse!"Kagome yelled trying to run off in search of her friend.  
  
"Miroku isn't that sick to take advantage of Sango when she's in that kind of state."Inuyasha reasoned,  
  
grabbing her arm and swinging her around to face him.Her chocolate eyes met the golden orbs of the sun.  
  
"Come on,let's go have some fun."Inuyasha said with a mischievious glint in his eye.  
  
Kagome caught the glint and suddenly became wary.  
  
  
  
"Like what kind exactly?"  
  
"Over there."He pointed to the bumpers cars.  
  
"Oh,that."Kagome let the breath she'd been holding out.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes went like this ]_] and smiled an evil smile.  
  
"Why Kagome,you're a pervert."He grinned evily,advancing towards a stuttering Kagome.He just chuckled  
  
and said,  
  
"Naw,I'm just messing with ya.Hangin' around Miroku will do that to ya."He said,waving it off and going to stand in line  
  
for the bumper cars,dragging the still speechless Kagome with him.  
  
(leaving off at the part where Sesshoumaru walks off embarrassed.)  
  
  
  
"Hey!You okay?You look flushed.Do you have a fever?Rin said in a worried voice and felt his forehead.  
  
"I am fine woman."He said in an exasperated tone of voice.  
  
Just then,as he was walking away from Rin,these boys were playing around.One was chasing the other now and was heading  
  
straight for Sesshoumaru.That wasn't the worst part of the situation however,the one that was heading for Sesshoumaru  
  
had a bag of popcorn in his hand.What happened next was a day that lives in infamy.That can only be known as,"The Popcorn  
  
Massacre".The fatal error made by the young boy was a simple rock that was sticking up out of the ground in which he tripped  
  
on.As the popcorn flew through the air all Sesshoumaru could do was watch in horror as he was knocked to the ground by the   
  
falling boy.That's when the inevitable happened,the popcorn dumped in his hair.Sesshoumaru's shouts could be heard throughout  
  
the entire park,and they weren't pleasant words either.  
  
Rin was holding the 6'3" man as best as she could,but she knew she couldn't hold him for long,so she did the only thing that she   
  
could do.  
  
"RUN!Run before he kills you both,you little fools!He's unstoppable now,run before you befall his WRATH!His wrath of terror  
  
cannot be stopped!"She yelled at the already terrified boys.The boys didn't need any convincing at all,they were already out of that bi!  
  
"COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BASTARDS!I JUST GOT ALL THE WAFFLES OUT OF MY HAIR!"Sesshoumaru shouted at the retreating figures.  
  
"Calm down!It will come out!It's no reason to go on a killing spree!"Rin reasoned with the enraged man as best as she could.  
  
"Do you know how long it took me to get all those pieces of waffles out of my hair?"He said looking defeated.  
  
"Well,it's a good thing I carry my brush with me.Now sit down so I can brush your hair."Rin commanded.  
  
"Okay."Was the only reply she got.  
  
  
  
He sat on a nearby bench,sitting tall,he let Rin brush his long hair.'Mmmmmm...that feels good.Huh!where did that come from?'He mentally debated.  
  
The feeling of the brush going through his hair started slowly lulling him to sleep.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"He said half asleep.  
  
"What am I doing?"She asked with genuine innocence.  
  
"That.Brushing my hair like that."He said,too sleepy to notice the words coming out of his mouth.  
  
"What do mean?I'm brushing it the same way I always do."She replied.  
  
"You know exactly what I mean.Your touch alone is driving me crazy!"He suddenly snapped.  
  
This statment caught her off guard.She would have never expected words like that to come out of the "ice kings'"mouth.  
  
"Sesshoumaru,I-"She was cut off when Sesshoumaru did something neither of them would have expected to happen in a million years.He swung   
  
around,grabbed her by the shoulders and brought her lips crashing down on his.At first she was shocked,but soon she found herself falling into the kiss.  
  
He didn't expect her to kiss back,but she did.So he decided to deepen the kiss,he licked at her lips,asking for entrance,which she obliged to.Their tongues  
  
met once and then explored the rest of each other's mouth.They finally needed to resurface from the kiss for air,so they reluctantly broke apart.  
  
"Wow.."Was the only thing Rin could say at the moment.  
  
Sesshoumaru just stared at Rin.He'd never felt anything like it.He's been with a few other wmoen before,but most were just as conceited as he was,so  
  
it never worked out.But here was a woman he actually felt something for,and she wasn't conceited in any way at all,in fact she was one of the most   
  
unselfish woman he'd ever met.He decided to take this one serious,she was something special,he could feel it.  
  
"Come,let's go to that show we passed by back that way."He said taking her hand to help her up.  
  
"Okay."She smiled a brilliant smile at him and tightened her grip around his hand.  
  
  
  
And the new couple walked side by side to the show.  
  
Whew!That was the longest chapter yet!Did you pay attention?Are you all still awake out there in computer land?Huhhhhh?Well if you were paying attention then maybe  
  
you noticed something about the ending of each couples scenes,execpt one.If you think you know where I'm going with this then tell me your theory in the review you send me,  
  
'cuz that's the only way you're getting an update newayz,so get to it ppl!Chop,chop!Chow! 


	10. The Problem With Ambulances

Hello again!Some good responses from the viewers.Okay,let's just go to the reviews.  
  
Hatedsoul:Hey,what can I say?This was a long chapter,it takes a while to write one that long.No,I'm still alive and  
  
kicking.(ha ha!)Are you surrreeeee it's spelled Koga?Did you see that in the manga or something?(Just want to make sure   
  
source is reliable,no ofense.^_^)  
  
Blackdragonrider:No,I'm not a sex fiend.Ayame and Koga have known each other for years,but were seperated when Koga   
  
moved away.That's why the lemon happened.(You better be thankful,there won't be another one for a while yet!^_^)  
  
Momigirl:No need to be sorry!I enjoy hearing from you!In fact you can e-mail me if you want!I luv hearing from ppl with  
  
the same interests!  
  
  
  
Weirdo's Rule:Whew!Thank the lord I'm not the only one!(DING!DING!DING!YEAH,UM SINCE YOU AGREED AND SAID YOU WERE CRAZY  
  
TOO,AND THE AUTHOR DOESN'T FEEL ALONE,I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO YOU!ENJOY THE FIC.)  
  
Aoshi Mimru Pyro:Blackxican huh?I never heard that one b4!Ha ha!Yeah,I'm half white and half chilean.So,  
  
what would that me then?Whilean?(@_@'This is more pressure then I thought being part hispanic would be.)  
  
Now now,don't get all perverted on meh!That's not the reason I left Inu/Kag alone 2gether!Good guess though!  
  
But I doubt they would have gotten down in the amusement known as wonderland!(shudders thinking of ppl doing   
  
that in a public place.)  
  
Matt:Thank you for reviewing and for telling me how to spell Takahashi!Yeah,I definitely wanna play double  
  
dash.Just waiting for the price to go down.=_='  
  
Sakuzha:I'm glad you're so happy!Really?!What part of S. Am. are you from?As you requested,here's your  
  
update.  
  
Pyro24:LUv the name,does it have anything to with the x-men character named Pyro?I was talking 'bout Wonderland.Not tO  
  
be confused with Neverland.Thanks,no one helped me out with that!Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer:This shit is really starting to piss me off!No,I don't fucking own Inuyasha!Okay!Gosh,  
  
what the fuck do you ppl want from me huh?!To torture me by making me say I don't own the cute little hanyou  
  
with the doggy ears!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Kagome flew by Inuyasha whooping and hollering and just plain having fun.He was happy to see her so cheerful,even  
  
though he spent so much time with her,he felt as if he barely knew her.So,he made a silent promise to himself,that he would  
  
find out everything there is to know about Kagome.Their time was soon up,though it felt like they just got in their cars.  
  
While they were walking out of the exit,he decided to talk to her,see if he could find out something,anything about her.  
  
"So,where are you from Kagome?"he enquired.  
  
"Huh?"Kagome turned around suprised.He never asked anything about her,in fact no one did.Only a few people  
  
knew anything about Kagome's past,but they were all trustworthy.  
  
"You know,where were you born?"He asked again with patience.(Cough*Um,yeah,Inuyasha isn't as much of a bastard  
  
in this story as he is in the original story.)  
  
"Florida."She said quietly  
  
"What city?"He asked.  
  
"Um,Tallahassee."(that's where I am!^_^)She answered.  
  
"Oh,I'm from New York."He said cheerfully back in an attempt to lighten her up.  
  
"Oh.Really."Kagome said while looking down at her feet.  
  
'This is no good,she's starting to close up.AT this rate I'll never get her out of her shell.Time to backoff.'Inuyasha  
  
thought while frowning.  
  
"Hey,you hungry?I am.How 'bout we go get something to eat,my treat."He said with the hopes of at least spending time  
  
with her.That way she'd learn to trust him more.  
  
  
  
"Uh,okay."Kagome said with uneasyness.  
  
They decided on an indoor restaurant,rather than an outside one where they would be sitting in the hot sun that they already  
  
had to walk around in.They occupied a booth in the corner,so they wouldn't attract attention to themselves.The waitress  
  
came over and asked:  
  
"Hi!Welcome to,'Jacks',what can I get for ya?"She asked with a little too much enthusiasm in their opinion.  
  
"A burger and fries."They both said in unison.This made them both blush.  
  
"Sorry."They said once again at the same time.  
  
"Uh huh.Got it.What to drink?"The waitress said not even seeming to notice what was going on between them.  
  
"You go first."Inuyasha offered so they wouldn't go through that again.  
  
"A chocolate milkshake."Kagome said quickly.  
  
  
  
"Chocolate milkshake.And you?"The waitress said looking over at Inuyasha.  
  
  
  
"The same."He replied.  
  
'This is interesting,we both have the same tastes.'They thought at the same time.  
  
They ate in silence,once in a while they'd comment on the food to each other,but that was all.When they finished Inuyasha paid,they  
  
used the restrooms and left the restaurant.Kagome was already outside when Inuyasha got outside.He walked up next to her and looked at her  
  
out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"Kagome?"He said when he noticed that all was not right in the world of Kagome Higurashi.  
  
"Kagome,what's wrong?"He repeated when he noticed that she wasn't paying attention.  
  
Instead she was listening to the sound of the siren playing in the not too far off distance.He listened for a minute to what she was  
  
listening to,then looked back to Kagome.She was sweating perfusely,her breathing ragged.Her eyes held absolute terror in them.In all   
  
his life he'd never seen someone so terrorfied.  
  
"Kag-"Inuyasha tried to say before he was cut off by Kagome's incoherent coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Shut up.Shut up!SHUT UP!"She finally screamed as she collapsed to the ground holding herself as if she would break into   
  
a million pieces.Her breathing was way too radical to be anything good.  
  
"Kagome!KAGOME!SNAP OUT OF IT!"Inuyasha tried breaking the trance she was in by shaking her by the shoulders,that  
  
however,was when she passed out.  
  
"KAGOME!KAGOME!"He said panickly as he shook her.Checking her heartbeat didn't help either when he discovered that she wasn't  
  
breathing.  
  
"Kagome don't you dare die on me!"Thinking quickly,he tilted her head up,and breathed air into her lungs.  
  
he then pushed her rib cage three times and once again breathed life itself into Kagome.He did this several times in the   
  
hope of reviving Kagome.  
  
Finally the deprived lungs of the now pale looking Kagome gasped for air.She lyed there for a minute coughing and breathing in the air  
  
she had gone without for way too long.Inuyasha was pretty pale looking himself,he was even shaking a little.(Hey,wouldn't you?)Without  
  
thinking at all he grabbed Kagome in his arms and clutched her body to him.  
  
"Thank the lord in heaven your alive Kagome."(I don't like to use the lord's name in vain,even though I cuss a lot.But I still  
  
hold respect fo him ya'll!)Inuyasha exclaimed relieved into Kagome's ear.  
  
"Was it you who revived me?"She asked confused,since she was still just coming out of it.  
  
"Yeah,your lucky I know CPR."He said finally letting go of her smiling.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha."She said smiling back.  
  
"What on earth happened to you to have such an attack like that."Inuyasha asked Kagome with a worried look  
  
on his face.  
  
"The doctors think it has something to do with my nerves."She replied not offering any other answers.  
  
"What do you mean something to do with your nerves?"he couldn't help but ask.  
  
  
  
"A few years ago someone I loved was killed,the doctors think it has to do with me hearing sirens."she answered since she figured  
  
she at least owed him that much for saving her life.  
  
"Wait,but doesn't that sort of thing only happen when the person feels responsible for the persons death in some  
  
way."Inuyasha asked.(he's smarter in my story,not by much,but hey!,every little bit counts^_^")  
  
"That's because I am responsible."Kagome said with suddenly heartless looking eyes.  
  
All Inuyasha could do was sit there in shock.  
  
Well,that's it for now.I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while!I've been super busy with my Am. Gov. class,Terrell is merciless.You  
  
will feel his wrath!(shakes fist in air violently!)Also I've been getting pieces of my art ready for an art show I'm going to enter!  
  
Hey!Is anybody as pissed off as I am over this whole burning music is illegal bit?Then to top it off the music industry is slapping  
  
lawsuits on ppl for it.It's like,uh,yeah the whole point in me burning music for free is because oh,I don't know,I can't afford to  
  
buy your fucking CD's at $18 a pop!Then your gonna go and slap me with a lawsuit for something you charge too much money for in the first   
  
place and that's why I can't afford to buy 'em so I have to burn 'em "illegally",even though they weren't illegal when I burned them before  
  
you declared them illegal!I tell what,I ain't gonna buy another fuckin' CD from ya damn bastards!(Pant!Pant!)Whew,sorry 'bout that folks,I   
  
just fly off the handle like that when I get pissed and feel like my rights are being fucked with.That's like saying I can't read the newspaper  
  
online,'cuz I'm not paying for it.I ,mean come on,give us a fucking break here!You got tours,endorsements produsts,and fucking cloth lines,what  
  
else you need to earn money fo?Your already rich enough!You could at least let us fans have some free music!It like,yeah,let's piss off our fans  
  
by sueing them for burning our music for free!Then where ya be huh?I tell what,those concerts would empty as hell,that's what,crickets in the background  
  
playin' a damn symphony,dust and prairie tumblers rollin' across the background 'n shit!Empty as hell!Whew!Whoa girl!calm your ass down!Or in the words  
  
of my good friend,"YOU ONE CRAZY BITCH!"That I am,that I am.Ha ha!Okay,you know the drill,review or else I'll kill the story!  
  
Inuyasha:She'll do it,she's crazy!  
  
Kagome:SHHHHH!She'll hear us!  
  
Rin:SHE ALREADY HEARD US RUN!RUN BEFORE SHE KILLS US ALL!  
  
Adios! 


	11. The nightmare and the sweet dream

Hey!Buwa!Wait!Before you all start throwing them maiters(tomatos)at me,let me explain.What had   
  
happened was my compruter done crashed ya'll.So there,don't ya'll feel bad about wanting to pummel  
  
me with inanimate objects now?Anywho,to make a long story short,I took it over to Best Buy(god bless  
  
those ppl!^_^.sniff!)and they told me what to do.Okay,time to answer some well overdue questions from  
  
your reviews!  
  
Weirdo's Rule:Calm down now!I like cocky guys too,but obviously not as much as you!*_*;  
  
Hatedsoul:I already answered your questions,so I'll just say thanks for the review!  
  
Mimi:Thank you!It's good ta know I got a sista out there who feels the same way I do!(So,since you agree that the music   
  
industry is filled with a bunch of bastards,I dedicate this chapter to you!)Enjoy the show!  
  
Momjigirl:Really?!My dad was from NY!Cool,can you tell me the name of the story I rev.I lost all my favs. when my computer crashed.-_-;  
  
Shaeya Sedjet:Oh,thank you so much!I can't tell you how many different ways ppl have been spelling it.I remember it now though,so I take my hat   
  
off to you friend!  
  
Kiko-love-kurama:Thanks for the review!And here's your update!  
  
Sparrow of the Damned:S. of the D.!I luv ur name!(Now I suddenly feel like I have a lame name.=_='Hey,I rhymed!)Well your going to   
  
find out very soon wat be up wit Kag.Enjoy this chap.,'cuz it's for you since you like secrets.^_^  
  
Disclaimer:I ran out smart ass comments to say,so yeah I don't own Inuyasha.  
  
Chapter 10:  
  
Inuyasha lay there in his bed thinking about what he had just learned about Kagome.After  
  
she told him that she was responsible for whoever it was that she loved's death,she spoke no more  
  
of it.Instead,she walked off in the direction of the hotel.Inuyasha followed after,he was feeling  
  
pretty exhausted himself after all the things they did,and especially after Kagome's,"little  
  
spell".He kept his distance behind her though,figuring she'd want time to herself.  
  
{Evening:7:00}  
  
  
  
Everyone,except for Inuyasha and Kagome,were sitting down at the table in the hotel.They  
  
checked with the doorman to see if their missing companions had returned earlier,and were   
  
relieved when they heard of their return.So,they went about eating their dinner,figuring  
  
the other two had eaten already.  
  
{Night}  
  
Kagome tossed to one side of the bed,then turned to the other.After what happened earlier,she  
  
was thinking now more than ever about that night,and now she was having that dream.  
  
{Dream}  
  
The girl shouted at the drunk boy.Words were exchanged,tempers flared.The boy took off,  
  
speeding down the road.Kagome ran down the road after him.While running,she only thought  
  
of him,for she knew the results of his actions,she didn't even notice the thick fog that  
  
was enveloping her.Soon,the fog was so thick that she couldn't even see anything in front  
  
of her,so she stopped running.Looking everywhere around her,she quickly became panicked.  
  
Just as she was about to lose hope,she heard something.It sounded like an engine coming  
  
toward her,but she couldn't tell from which direction.It was then that the headlights  
  
appeared right in front of her,there was no where to run.  
  
{Inuyasha's Room}  
  
He was sleeping all right.However,he was never a heavy sleeper,thanks to the dog ears on his   
  
head,so the yells and shouts coming from the room next to him,were easily heard by his keen   
  
ears.  
  
"Whu....?"He asked confused as he sleepily opened one of his golden orbs halfway.  
  
"No...stop..you'll die!"Kagome cried out in the room next to Inuyasha.  
  
"That's Kagome!"Inuyasha said as he shot out of his bed.  
  
He ran towards his balcony,opened the glass doors,and ran out on his balcony.He looked over  
  
at Kagome's balcony.Luckily,one of the glass doors wasn't closed all the way.He jumped over  
  
to the other balcony with grace and speed and ran straight into Kagome's room.  
  
{Kagome's Dream Continued}  
  
All she could do was scream as the car hit her,except,there was no pain.She opened one eye just in   
  
time to see the car going through her!This didn't help her feel better however,because it was then   
  
tha the bigrig ran right into his car.  
  
{End Dream}  
  
Kagome woke up screaming a blood-curdling scream.  
  
"Kagome!Kagome,calm down!It was only a dream."Inuyasha said,grabbing her by the shoulders  
  
so she'd stop screaming.  
  
"Inuyasha?What are you doing in here?"She asked,suprised.  
  
"I heard you yelling next door,so I came over to check on you.You should really  
  
check the doors before you go to sleep."He replied,adding a half smile to the last part.  
  
"You okay?"He asked with worry showing on his face.  
  
That's when Kagome burst into tears.  
  
"Shh.Shh.Shhhhh....It's okay now.It was just a dream."He said as he clutched her small trembling  
  
body to him,rocking her body with his.  
  
"No..it wasn't!I...killed...him!It..was my...fault!"She cried into his chest,a few hiccups escaping into   
  
her sentences.  
  
"No,no,noooo...It wasn't your fault."He soothed into her ear.  
  
When she finally calmed down,he got up to leave.That's when she grabbed his hand.  
  
"No!Don't leave!Please stay wit me!"She begged.  
  
"But Kagome...I'm a man.I wouldn't want to do something that I might regret later."He said  
  
"I don't care about you being a man!"She responded back.  
  
"Kagome....You may not know this but...I..like you.A lot,more than friend.And as a man I have....urges.  
  
I just don't want to hurt you."He said sitting down next to her.  
  
"I trust you,Inuyasha.And I do care for you,it's just going to that,I have a lot of issues to straighten  
  
out first before I get involved in a relationship.Please just stay with me tonight,I feel safe when I'm in your arms."She  
  
pleaded,looking into his eyes.  
  
When he looked into her eyes,he just couldn't help himself.  
  
"All right Kagome,I'll stay with you."He agreed,closing his eyes.  
  
She pulled the covers back,and he climbed in next to her,wrapping his arms around her.She turned around so she would be facing him.  
  
Their eyes met,for a brief moment.It was almost as if they could see into each other's soul.Just as Inuyasha was about to kiss her,  
  
she put her hands towards his face.Thinking she was going to kiss him first,he let her continue.However,her hands didn't cup his face  
  
as expected,instead her hands kept traveling north,until they finally rested on...his ears?!She began stroking them with her fingers.  
  
"BWAH!What the-!What're you doing?!"He managed to sputter out.  
  
"Ever since I met you,I've always wanted to do this."She confessed gently,while continuing her ministrations  
  
to his whit furry ears.  
  
Inuyasha soon became accustomed to the way her fingers ran smoothly over his ears,they ran with the fur,not against it.  
  
He let out a sigh as he closed his eyes.Kagome began to giggle as a soft rumbling noise came up through his chest,and out  
  
his throat.  
  
  
  
'He's purring!'She thought smiling.  
  
The purrs coming from him were actually very soothing to Kagome,because soon she found her self being lulled to sleep by it.  
  
Not shortly after she fell asleep,the hanyou opened his eyes.  
  
'That didn't take long.'He thought as he looked at a sleeping Kagome.  
  
'She's so beautiful.(Sigh)I want to gobble you up,my sweet Kagome.'He thought as Kagome's scent soon lulled him to sleep.  
  
The two slept there,in each other's arms for the rest of the night.No one stirred,not once,just continued to lay there,basking in the heat of each other's bodies.  
  
Well,I hope you all enjoyed this chapter!Before I leave though,I want to ask you all something.Do you want me to just have an   
  
Inu/Kag lemon,or do you want someone else 1st.Of course if you do vote on another couple having a lemon,then you'll have to wait longer   
  
for an Inu/Kag lemon.So I want every single one of you to review and vote in the review your choice.That's all,for now!Bye! 


	12. Wedding Bells?

Hola, compadres! Now I know I haven't updated in a while, but lately I've been stuck on this story,however,   
  
when I received a review from someone off of AFF.net, I was inspired to continue this story. So, you fans  
  
out there who wanted more should be thanking this reviewer, who this chapter is dedicated to. Hopefully   
  
this chapter will be enough to satisfy you. First, you should know the drill by now, review answering time!  
  
FF.net  
  
  
  
AFF.net  
  
Disclaimer: Inuyasha's my bitch and so are you!(Muwahahahahahaha!) Oops, that didn't happen yet!  
  
I don't own Inuyasha...yet anyways(insert maniacal laugh here.)  
  
Chapter 11:  
  
She opened her chocolate eyes and stared into the face of the man that helped her through her ordeal, and felt  
  
that old familiar feeling that she used to feel, once long ago. In a time where her feelings knew no bounderies.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
"You love me, right?" A younger Kagome asked.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Now she was starting to feel the same way about Inuyasha, and she felt horrible about it. She didn't deserve  
  
Inuyasha, he was too good for her. Plus she felt like she was betraying the one she loved before she met   
  
Inuyasha.  
  
'No,I can't let this happen, not again.' She thought worriedly.  
  
"What's wrong with my sweet Kagome?" Inuyasha said, opening his eyes.  
  
Kagome snapped back to reality and stared into those beautiful golden orbs.  
  
"Nothing." She said, quickly getting up.  
  
She missed his warmth, but she couldn't fall in love any more than she already was.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The gang decided that since they had 3 weeks off until their next performance, they would spend 1 week at the hotel,  
  
relaxing and having some fun, then they would return to spend 2 weeks rehearsing. Their plan to spend time together  
  
however, didn't exactly work out the way they were expecting it to, because ever since they arrived there, they all  
  
seperated into pairs. The first couple, that was apparent to everyone, was Koga and Ayame. The second, that no one  
  
would believe when they found out about, was Sesshoumaru and Rin. The third, that everyone would have a heart attack  
  
when they found out about, was Miroku and Sango. And the fourth one that wasn't that supprising, was Inuyasha and  
  
Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sango was usually an early riser, but thanks to her terrorfying experience riding on that roller coaster of death,  
  
she was exhausted. So, when someone knocked on her door to let her know breakfast was ready, she didn't hear a thing.  
  
  
  
Miroku knocked on the door several times, but when he didn't get a response, he decided to risk a beating and entered  
  
her room. She was still asleep, he looked down her sleeping form and smiled. She looked so beautiful, laying there,  
  
with her hair scattered around her face like that.  
  
"Sango. Oh, Sanngggooo." He said gently, above her face, inches away.  
  
She opened her eyes slightly to see whi it was that was calling her name.  
  
"Unn....Miroku?" She said, holding her head.  
  
"Yeah, it's me, I just wanted to tell you that breakfast is ready. What's wrong, you got a headache?" He   
  
asked, looking worried.  
  
"Yeah, a little." She answered, rubbing her temples.  
  
"Oh, let me help." He said, sitting down and beginning to message her temples.  
  
Sango closed her eyes, relishing in his gentle touch.  
  
"Stay right there, I'll be back in about 10-15 minutes." He said, getting up and ruching out the door.  
  
True to his word, he came back 15 minutes later, wheeling a cart that held two trays and some orange juice on it.  
  
They ate in silence at the small table in her room.  
  
  
  
"Mm, that was good. I'm starting to fell better already." Sango said.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. Instead of going out today, how about we spend the day here at the hotel. I hear  
  
they have a pool and spa." Miroku suggested.  
  
"Hm, that sounds like fun, lord knows I need to unwind." Sango agreed.  
  
"Great, let's go."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru and Rin ate breakfast together downstairs in the dining room. When Sesshoumaru finished, he got up and  
  
began heading back to his room, Rin followed.  
  
"Where ya goin'?" Rin asked, following.  
  
"To my room."  
  
"Oh, goody! Off we go to Seeshoumaru's room!" She exclaimed happily.  
  
He stopped suddenly, causing her to run into him.  
  
"Why are you following me?" He asked, turning around.  
  
"Who else am I goona hang out with?" Rin asked, shrugging.  
  
He sighed, turned, and kept walking. When he entered, he immediately sat down in the recling chair in the room.  
  
Rin just stood there. He looked over at her and cocked an eyebrow, when he noticed the way she was fidgeting.  
  
"What is it, Rin?" He asked, with his eyebrow still raised.  
  
"Um....Well...Can I brush your hair and play with it?"  
  
He lowered his head, sighed and said,  
  
"Okay, Rin."  
  
"Yayy!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku and Sango had just gotten out of the pool when they heard news. It was too good not to tell, so he asked   
  
Sango to wait in her room while he went to tell Sesshoumaru and Rin. He ran to Sesshoumaru's room, burst through   
  
the door, and stopped dead in his tracks. There sat Sesshoumaru, the ice king himself, with little braids running  
  
throughout his entire head.  
  
"Not a fucking word." Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"No....of....course...not. It's..a..good...look for...you." Miroku said, trying his hardest not to laugh.  
  
"Grrr. What did you come here for?" Sesshoumaru growled impatiently, tapping his finger on the arm of the  
  
chair.  
  
"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Koga and Ayame are getting married!" Miroku exclaimed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bet you weren't expecting that, were ya? Well that's all I could up with for now, but now that I've gotten over my  
  
writer's block for this story, it should be getting good now. More lemons coming up soon, not who you expect though,  
  
so don't hurt me! And I won't be decribing any more concerts, but when they happen, you'll know about them. Other   
  
than that, I'll be working on deveolping Inu/Kag's relationship, you'll slowly see more of Kag's past coming back   
  
to haunt her and you'll see Inu's dark secret that no one knows of. So, stick around, it'll be well worth it and  
  
REVIEW! Chow! 


	13. Inuyasha's Secret

Okay, here we go next chap. Reviews first though. Also, I'm sorry I didn't do revs last time, I meant to, but  
  
in my haste to post the chap, I forgot to answer revs. Again I apologize.  
  
FF.net  
  
Weirdo's Rule: Thanks again for reviewing girl, you my dog! (not in a bow wow sense, in a your my friend   
  
kind of sense.) Anyhoo, thanks!  
  
Tokyo-Xprss: I know, I have to build the plot more though. Their turn for fluff should be coming soon.  
  
MENace tenCHI: Yep! That's the idea. Everyone has somebody, so no arguing over Kag this time.  
  
  
  
baby-fanfiction: Thanks for reviewing. Sorry to disappoint you, but the wedding won't be happening   
  
right away. It'll happen a little later.  
  
momjigirl: Shout out to you gurl!  
  
  
  
AFF.net  
  
Oh, and last time I forgot to give the shout out to the person who's review touched me and inspired me to   
  
continue this story. SO, I DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER AS WELL AS THE LAST TO AUB. Your rev made me feel the love.  
  
(Sniff! I was so happy!) It's revs such as these that truely inspire me to keep going, you ppl out there  
  
in computer land, if you notice that I don't update a certain story, maybe it's because I'm not feeling the   
  
love ppl. Any little encouraging words will inspire me, so go ahead, rev, it doesn't hurt to try.  
  
BadAssGrl: Thanks for rev. Yep, it's almost time to reveal Kag's secret, but first I have a few more preps  
  
to make b4 I reveal anything yet. So, you'll just have to wait.  
  
KagoKitty: Well thank ya kindly gurl, actually, I really don't sound all that country in real life, I just  
  
like to throw some lil' country expressions in the stories I write. If you check out some of my other stories,  
  
I really don't sound all that country. You are so cute! Talkin' 'bout gettin' marharharried! Well, not yet,  
  
but don't get discouraged, their time will come soon. Enjoy!  
  
krystal: Awww, thank you.(Sniff, very touching! ^_^,)  
  
Disclaimer: (Author pops gun out) "Break yoself foo!"  
  
(Inu comes and knocks gun out of hand) "I'll break yoself aight, break you in half, Bi-atch!"  
  
(Author turns and gasps) "I thought you were down in the basement doing my laundry!"  
  
"I was, but then I realized that I'm a hanyou and you can't hold me here."  
  
(Author turns gun on Inu) "Oh yeah, well for a hanyou you ain't too bright since you jumped  
  
right in front of the gun, now back to the basement fo' I cap yo ass foo'!"  
  
"Bitch." Inu mumbles as he walks back to the basement that this author doesn't even have, but   
  
created for the sole purpose of holding Inu as her slave down in it.  
  
(Yeah, Um I own Inu's body, but never his heart and soul!Bwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!I want the whole  
  
package!)  
  
Chapter 12: Inuyasha's Secret  
  
Everyone was sitting down in the lobby downstairs. All the girls were drooling over Ayame's engagement ring.  
  
"It's beautiful." Rin exclaimed.  
  
"It's huge." Sango said.  
  
"Better be careful, you fall in a pool and your ass'll sink straight to the bottom." Kagome commented.  
  
"Yeah, that bitch is so big, you could stick in a gun, shoot it at a ship, and it'd be the titantic all  
  
over again." Inuyasha said.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at Inuyasha. (with eyes like these. =_=')  
  
  
  
"What?!" Inuyasha said, shrugging.  
  
"Baka!" Sesshoumaru said.  
  
"How did you afford such a ring?" Sango asked.  
  
"It's easy, when your daddy is one of the wealthiest men in the world." Inuyasha commented.  
  
  
  
"What?!" Kagome said, shocked.  
  
"Yeah, his dad invented some new navagation system for cars." Inuyasha answered.  
  
"Damn, I wouldn't have pegged you for a millionaire." Kagome said, amazed.  
  
"He's a millionaire, he's a billionaire." Inuyasha said, leaning against the fireplace, with his arms   
  
crossed.  
  
"Oh. Well, when's the big day?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well, we wanna finish the tour first, but as soon as we're done, then immediately." Koga said, smiling.  
  
"That's wonderful! I wish you two the best of luck." Sango exclaimed.  
  
"So, what's our plan for the day?" Rin asked, finally changing the subject.  
  
"How 'bout we all go to a movie, that way we can all be together for a change." Miroku suggested.  
  
"That's a wonderful idea! We've been seperated up 'til now." Rin said with enthusiasm.  
  
Rin turned around when someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned to find Sesshoumaru, with braids still in his   
  
hair.  
  
"Before we leave, Rin, I have a favor to ask of you." Sesshoumaru said with a dull look on his face.  
  
"Oh? And what's that?" Rin asked.  
  
"Take these braids out of my hair." Sesshoumaru replied.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everyone rode on their bus downtown to the movie theatre. In the back sat Sango and Miroku, who were in the middle  
  
of a touch and slap conversation. Inuyasha and Kagome sat together in the middle, looking out the window and talking  
  
about various things that they saw blur by in the window. And in the fornt sat Sesshoumaru, with little waves in his  
  
hair from where the braids once were, and Rin, who was clinging to Sesshoumaru's arm.  
  
Once they got there, they all decided on seeing the movie, "Gothika". They all sat down in one row, with popcorn and  
  
drink in hand. The movie was good, but there were some parts of the movie that disturbed Kagome and began to work  
  
at her already stressed conscience. When the movie ended they returned to the hotel. It was already dark out,so they  
  
ate dinner and went to their rooms, bidding each other goodnight.  
  
Kagome was about to get into bed, when she remembered something.  
  
'Oh no, I forgot to ask Inuyasha if he wanted to go back to wonderland with me tomorrow. I feel so bad about  
  
spoiling it for him.' Kagome thought as she walked next door.  
  
Kagome, being in such deep thought, forgot to knock on the door, opened the door and walked right in on Inuyasha....  
  
sniffing coke.  
  
Inuyasha's head shot up immediately, looking into Kagome's stunned eyes, who bared disbelief. Kagome whipped around  
  
and ran back to her room. A memory that she had repressed for far too long came flooding back to her.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
She walked down the hall and opened the door, only to find someone bending over a table and snorting a white   
  
substance up his nose.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Kagome grabbed the sides of her head, gripping her hair.  
  
"NO! STOP IT!" Kagome yelled, staggering out to the balcony.  
  
In the state she was in, she didn't even notice that she was coming closer to the edge. Finally, with all those  
  
horrible memories flashing through her mind, she passed out, falling on the balcony railing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yep, I know not a lot, but I wanna save what happens for the next chapter. That's when things really start to hit   
  
the fan. 'Til then review, or no more story for you. ( I really hate to have to resort to violence.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I have a big announcement to make, so pay attention. I'm to be holding two votings, this is how it works. The 1st  
  
voting I'm holding is for one of my latest stories, "Inu and Kag's Problem". This has been very successful and I'm   
  
very pleased that everyone has given me such a huge response. As you know ( for those who have been reading it.) I  
  
have posted the last chapter for it, but an idea struck me, I thought, instead of ending this story, why not  
  
continue it, turning it into, "Inu and Kag's Problem: The Sexual Exploits"! Well what do ya think? Vote for it. The  
  
2nd thing I'm holding a voting for is which story, NOT INCLUDING INU AND KAG'S PROBLEM, do you like the most out of:  
  
The World of Rock, Ying and Yang, A Mere Servant, Just A Student, and Beauty Is Only Skin Deep. I better not get a  
  
review saying that you like the story Inu and Kag's Problem, cuz I already know how much you love this story, it's  
  
the other's I want to know about. So there, vote on the two things I mentioned above. For this to work I need   
  
every single person who see's this message to vote. This message will be posted on all new chaps, so there's no  
  
excuse not to vote. I will leave this message up 'til I've received enough votes to see any results, so the more  
  
votes I get, the faster this message will get taken down. So vote, or I'll track you down and say,  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU VOTE!!!!!!!"  
  
Sayonara bi-atches! (said with love in every word, which comes out to about 2 words. ^_^) 


	14. The Detective

Hola! Como estas? Estoy muy bien! Well, except for the fact that I sretched a muscle in  
  
my back and it hurts like hell. Forgive me for not doing reviews this time, it just takes  
  
up so much time.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own and never will. (Buwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
  
Waa! Waa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kicks feet on floor and says, "But  
  
I want him! I want him, I want him, I want him!")  
  
Chapter 13: The Detective  
  
Inuyasha was trying to think straight for a minute. He was in shock about what just  
  
happened. It was then that he heard shouts coming from Kagome's room, then all fell  
  
silent.   
  
'Oh shit! I hope she didn't..!' He thought, panicking.  
  
"Kagome!" He yelled, bolting to Kagome's room.  
  
He tried to open her room, but it was locked.  
  
"Shit! Oh well, desperate times, desperate measures!" He yelled, kicking the  
  
door down.  
  
There he saw Kagome, about to fall over the fifth floor balcony. He bolted to her with  
  
the speed only a demon could manage. He grabbed her shirt tail and pulled her over the  
  
balcony just before she fell. Sango, Ayame, and Rin burst through the doorway , followed  
  
by the guys.   
  
  
  
"What happened?!" Sango yelled.  
  
"Oh my gosh! Kagome!" Rin exclaimed.  
  
"What happened to her?!" Ayame asked, panicking.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha was quite nervous at the moment as he performed CPR on Kagome, the same as he  
  
did before. When she began to breath again, he put her in her bed and closed the  
  
balcony door.   
  
"(Sigh) I'm so tired of this shit. Alright everyone downstairs, we're havin' a   
  
family meetin'." Inuyasha said, putting his hand on his hip and combing his fingers  
  
through his hair.  
  
Once downstairs in the lounge, Inuyasha explained the situation.  
  
"Whoa, I never thought that Kagome could have gone through something like that."  
  
Ayame said, shocked at what she just learned.  
  
"So, she never mentioned any of this to you guys?" Inuyasha asked, leaning  
  
against the fireplace.  
  
"No. In fact, we don't know anything about her, except her name." Ayame answered,  
  
thinking to herself.  
  
"Yeah, I almost forgot about how we met Kagome. We needed a singer and we were  
  
walking down the sidewalk when we saw her. She looked like a mess, the poor thing, she  
  
was homeless." Rin said, remembering.  
  
"Yeah, but she had the look we were going for, so I asked her to sing a few notes  
  
and she did exceptionately well, so I asked her to join us and all worked out well."  
  
Sango said.  
  
"Well this is great, how are we supposed to help Kagome if we don't even know what  
  
she's going through?" Ayame asked.  
  
"Well I was thinking of hiring someone to do a little digging on Kagome's past."  
  
Inuyasha said.  
  
"You mean a private investigator?" Rin asked.  
  
"That's exactly what I was thinking. I've heard of a man who is highly recomended  
  
for his skills as a detective, he's known as the best and I think we should hire him."  
  
Inuyasha said.  
  
  
  
"That's fine with me, as long as it helps Kagome." Sango said.  
  
"Alright then, I'll call him up immediately." Inuyasha said, going to his room.  
  
An hour later, a man wearing a black leather trench coat walked into the lobby, where  
  
the gang awaited his arrival. Inuyasha approached him and asked,  
  
"Are you the man I spoke with on the phone?"   
  
  
  
The man turned to him and said,  
  
"Yes, I am Detective Totousai."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Okay, I know very short, but at least I updated. Besides my back hurts, so give me a break.  
  
Also review! I didn't get a lot last time!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I told you I wouldn't take it down until I got more votes. So vote and I'll take it down.  
  
To make it easier:  
  
1.) DO YOU WANT INU AND KAG'S PROBLEM TO BECOME,"INU AND KAG'S PROBLEM: THE SEXUAL EXPLOITS!?  
  
2.) wHICH STORY DO YOU LIKE BEST OUT OF ALL MY STORIES, EXCEPT FOR INU AND KAG'S PROBLEM?  
  
  
  
I have a big announcement to make, so pay attention. I'm to be holding two votings, this  
  
is how it works. The 1st voting I'm holding is for one of my latest stories, "Inu and  
  
Kag's Problem". This has been very successful and I'm very pleased that everyone has  
  
given me such a huge response. As you know ( for those who have been reading it.) I  
  
have posted the last chapter for it, but an idea struck me, I thought, instead of ending   
  
this story, why not continue it, turning it into, "Inu and Kag's Problem: The Sexual  
  
Exploits"! Well what do ya think? Vote for it. The 2nd thing I'm holding a voting for  
  
is which story, NOT INCLUDING INU AND KAG'S PROBLEM, do you like the most out of:  
  
The World of Rock, Ying and Yang, A Mere Servant, Just A Student, and Beauty Is Only Skin   
  
Deep. I better not get a review saying that you like the story Inu and Kag's Problem,  
  
cuz I already know how much you love this story, it's the other's I want to know about.  
  
So there, vote on the two things I mentioned above. For this to work I need every single  
  
person who see's this message to vote. This message will be posted on all new chaps, so  
  
there's no excuse not to vote. I will leave this message up 'til I've received enough   
  
votes to see any results, so the more votes I get, the faster this message will get taken  
  
down. So vote, or I'll track you down and say,  
  
"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU VOTE!!!!!!!"  
  
Sayonara bi-atches! (said with love in every word, which comes out to about 2 words. ^_^) 


	15. Hearts Become One

Hey everyone! I finally updated this story yayy!!! I was hoping to finish this story first  
  
since it was my first and then I would have one done and would be able to concentrate on the  
  
others! I still have several chaps to go though, so that won't be for a while yet, but I'll  
  
try extra hard to get it done soon okay?  
  
Disclaimer: La La La La La! I finally own Inu! Oh hello, if you're just tuning in I bought  
  
Inu off of e-bay! (Author pops out of the dream she was having.)  
  
Author: Aww, fucker pucker! Not again!  
  
Chapter 14:  
  
"Kagome. Kagome, wake up." Someone whispered to Kagome gently.  
  
"Mm..,whu?" Kagome said sleepily.  
  
Memories from the previous night came flooding back to her, the cold reality hitting her   
  
hard.  
  
"Can we talk over breakfast?" Inuyasha asked, helping her out of her bed.  
  
They ate downstairs in silence. Finally, Inuyasha couldn't take anymore of the silence, so  
  
he broke it.  
  
"Kagome, I know what you-" He started, but was cut off with Kagome's question.  
  
"How long?" She asked, staring straight ahead.  
  
"About 5 years now. I started from the moment I became a star. I was on tour with the guys,  
  
going to parties, living it big, the whole nine yards. One night I was at this ragin' party,  
  
when this guy comes up to me and tells me to try some coke and like a fool, I did." Inuyasha  
  
said, remembering how his life choanged for the worst.  
  
"Kagome?" He asked when she didn't respond.  
  
He touched her arm, only to have it slapped away.  
  
"No! How could you?!" She choked out, holding back the hot tears that threatened to fall.  
  
"But Kagome you don't understand. Just recently I-" He tried to say but was cut off.  
  
"No! How could you?! You were the only man I've trusted in such a long time and you're   
  
just like him!" She yelled, standing quickly, knocking over the chair.  
  
She turned and ran upstairs, Inuyasha following in hot pursuit. Just as she was closing the   
  
door, he stopped it, forcing his way through.  
  
"Kagome, listen to me." Inuyasha said.  
  
"No! I don't want to hear anything from you!" She yelled, covering her ears.  
  
"Stop that dammit! Listen! (Sigh) Ever since I met you I've been trying to quit, but it's  
  
hard, so I usually have to take just a little bit to keep me straight. I can go about three  
  
weeks without takin' it, but I am going to quit, for you Kagome." Inuyasha said, holding  
  
her by the wrists.  
  
"Why?" Kagome asked, tears coming out of her eyes, sliding down her face.  
  
"Because I've fallen in love with you Kagome. You've stolen my heart." Inuyasha said,  
  
looking at her with love filled eyes.  
  
Kagome began to sob, cltuching Inuyasha's shirt. Inuyasha lifted her face by holding chin.  
  
Kagome's tear filled eyes looked at his loved filled eyes. He brought her lips to his,  
  
finally getting to taste her sweet lips. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which  
  
she allowed. Their tongues swirled around each other's and searched each other's mouths.  
  
They finally ran out of air and had to break the kiss, breathing hard.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru slept in that morning. With all the excitement going on lately, he figured that   
  
he'd need it. Of course, there's always someone who has to interupt. That person for him was  
  
none other than Rin, who barged in and jumped on him while he slept.  
  
"Sesshoumaru! Wake up sleepy head!" Rin said, straddling his waist.  
  
Sesshoumaru rolled over groaning, knocking Rin down in front of him in the process.  
  
"Sesshoumaru?" Rin asked, wrapped in his arms.  
  
It was then that Sesshoumaru captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Rin tangled her fingers  
  
through his silver locks. Want surged through Sesshouamru, he adored and loved Rin for  
  
everything that she was, and he was going to have her. Kissing down her neck, he quickly  
  
began to remove her shirt, as Rin threw her head back. He ravaged her breasts when her freed  
  
them form their confining prison. A moan escaped Rin's lips, turning him on even more than  
  
he already was. He took off he pants, which was the only thing he was wearing, and finished  
  
undressing her as well. He moved down lower, kissing his way to her pink rosebud. When he   
  
finally made it down south, he lick at her lips. Rin bucked her hips, begging for more. So,  
  
he gave her more and slid his tongue all way inside. He moved at a slow pace for a moment,  
  
but soon began to move his tongue rapidly. Rin's moans grew more audible within every  
  
passing moment, until finally she came. Rin's shudderment of delight only lasted for a minute  
  
and soon she wanted more, so she pulled at his hair and said,  
  
"Are you gonna give me more or are you gonna leave me hangin'?"  
  
Sesshoumaru smiled and said,  
  
"Only if you want me to, but you better beg."  
  
Rin smiled back and said,  
  
  
  
"Please, big daddy?"  
  
Sesshoumaru threw a cocky smile at Rin and said,  
  
"But of course, anything for you babe."  
  
And with that, he thrust into her. She opened her mouth in a silent scream. He waited a couple  
  
of seconds and then began to move in and out of her. Faster and faster his movements became  
  
and soon Rin was hanging on for her life as her entire body shook violently. He soon orgasmed  
  
after and collapsed on the bed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, did ya like it? Review for more! 


	16. Kagome's Secret

Well, here is the next chapter. Please review! Oh, one more thing, I've noticed in a lot of  
  
my reviews, ppl keep calling this story, "School of Rock". That's the movie ppl, not to be   
  
confused with my story that's called, "The World of Rock". Okay, you see the diff now? My  
  
story doesn't involve little kids that get a sub who wants to start a rock band, 'kay? Mine  
  
is about Kag/Inu been rock stars babeh! Yehaaa! Okay!! (Sorry, it just seemed like the right  
  
time to pull out the Dave Chappell shit ya'll!) Anyhoo, let me stop yakin' so you can read  
  
the fic. Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha!  
  
The World of Rock  
  
  
  
By: Angelwarrior1  
  
Chapter 15: Haunting Pasts  
  
The week of their vacation ended and they headed back home shortly after. Hearts had become  
  
one, secrets revealed, and growing attractions were the result of their trip. It was truely  
  
a vacation they would neveer forget, but now it was time to return to reality. Inuyasha was   
  
hoping that Detective Totousai would turn up something soon, Kagome looked like a nervous   
  
wreck, far worse than when she arrived. In fact, Inuyasha was starting to question her mental  
  
stability as well as her health issues. He wanted Kagome to get better as soon as possible,  
  
but he was kind of at a loss of what to do. Even if he found out what was wrong, he doubted  
  
he could be of much help. He even thought of cancelling the tour, but there wasn't really a  
  
way to do that, since they'd started it already. Plus it wouldn't help Kagome if the press   
  
caught wind of her illness either. The best he could do for Kagome would be to stay by her   
  
side, no matter what.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Miroku and Sango sat in the hot tub. They'd been spending more and more time together and  
  
knew it was more than just attraction that they felt for each other, but didn't know how to  
  
tell one another. That's when Miroku thought of an idea.  
  
"Sango, can you scratch my back, right there?" Miroku said, pointing to his itch.  
  
Sango warily came over and scratched his back.  
  
  
  
"Ah! I love you Sango." Miroku exclaimed with joy as he closed his eyes.  
  
"No you don't, how could anyone love me?" She said, looking down.  
  
"Yes, I do Sango. Don't you believe me?"  
  
"How could you love me? Most men get scared off by me."  
  
"That's because they're idiots, any man would be crazy to leave you. You're beautiful Sango,  
  
inside as well as outside."  
  
Sango's eyes leaked, tears starting to flow down her face. Miroku wiped the tears away from   
  
her eyes with his thumbs.  
  
"When I first laid eyes on you I knew you were the woman for me, that's why I arranged this   
  
whole tour in the first place Sango, to be with you."  
  
"Miroku..I lo-" Sango tried to say, but was cut off when Miroku's lips came crashing down on  
  
Sango's in a passionate kiss.  
  
"Sango, I love you." He whispered as he began to kiss down Sango's throat.  
  
Lust and love hung in the air as Miroku and Sango displayed their love for one another right  
  
there in the hot tub.  
  
(I didn't think it would be appropriate to write a full lemon for this chapter. Sorry to all  
  
the M/S fans out there.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha waited nervously in the lobby of their hotel. Totousai had just called not too long  
  
ago and said to meet him up front, he'd found information on Kaogme's past. The two weeks  
  
that they'd had to practice went by in a blur, the concert was only a couple of days away.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha paced back and forth, until, Totousai showed up, carrying a manilla envelope.  
  
"Well, here 'ya are, everything I could find on this girl is in this envelope. I only wish  
  
I could meet this girl, she must be one tough girl to have gone through all this and still  
  
be alive and well." Totousai said, handing Inuyasha the envelope.  
  
"She's alive, but no one said she was well." Inuyasha replied.  
  
Inuyasha payed Totousai for his services and the two parted ways, walking in opposite   
  
direction.  
  
Inuyasha thought for a moment about what he should do, it felt wrong just to look through the  
  
files with out Kagome knowing that he had it. He decided to give her the chance to tell him  
  
what happened, that way, she'd know that he had the files and could simply look through it if  
  
she didn't cooperate. He entered her room, she was sitting on her bed in the dark, looking  
  
down at her feet. She looked up at him when he entered.  
  
"Kagome, I have something to tell you."  
  
"What is it?" She asked curiously.  
  
"I was getting worried about your fainting spells and since you refused to tell me what's  
  
causing them, I decided to hire a private investigator."  
  
"What?! How could you?! That's none of your business!"   
  
  
  
"It is if I'm the one who has to revive you everytime you pass out."  
  
Kagome's eyes met his, fire burning in them from anger and betrayal.  
  
"You can either tell me what happen or I can read this file and make my own deductions about  
  
what happened."  
  
"How could you do this?" She asked in a voice barely audible.  
  
"Because I care about you, that's why/"  
  
"If you cared, you wouldn't poke into my past like that!"  
  
"What was I supposed to do?! Sit around and watch you slowly die?! Now what's it gonna be?"  
  
"Just get out of my sight!" Kagome said menacingly.  
  
Inuyasha was stung by her words, but decided that it would be best to leave, so he walked out  
  
and left Kagome to her thoughts.  
  
Inuyasha went to his room and sat on his bed. He opened the envelope and took out all of it's   
  
contents. He picked up the first file and read it, it contained background information of  
  
Kagome's family. It talked about how Kagome's father died when she was five and about her and  
  
her mother moving to her grandfather's shrine. He set the file down and began to shuffle   
  
through the others, and that's when it caught his eye.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome paced back and forth in her room. She was literally freaking out in a bad way. Now that  
  
Inuyasha had her files, she was having flashbacks of that entire night. Her breathing had  
  
grown ragged, she knew she would pass out if this kept up. She felt her throat closing up on  
  
her, she had to get out. Without a second thought, she fled the hotel, running out onto the  
  
street with a long hooded jacket, since it looked as though it would rain. She didn't know  
  
where she was going, running about blindly on a wind ridden street probably wasn't the best   
  
idea, especially in her condition, but she felt her sanity slowly slipping out of her grasp  
  
with each passing minute she spent in that place.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha read the file.  
  
Incident Report:  
  
Febuary 28, 1997  
  
17 year old Hojo Bandai's car collided with a bigrig that was on route to deliver frozen food  
  
items to it's destination at 12:16 AM. Hojo Bandai died at the scene. The truck driver was not  
  
injured.  
  
{Flashback}  
  
Hojo honked impatiently for his girlfriend of three months to come out. Finally, to his  
  
pleasure, Kagome come runnin gout of her house and hopped in next to him. She leaned over and  
  
kissed him on the lips tenderly.  
  
"Sorry, hope you didn't wait too long." She said, smiling.  
  
"Naw, don't worry 'bout it."  
  
They headed to the party, Kagome had never been a party animal, but Hojo was. The moment they  
  
had stepped into the party, they got seperated. A half hour went by and soon Kagome was   
  
itching to know what the hell Hojo was up to. So, Kagome set out in search of him. When she  
  
couldn't find him amongst his usual buddies, Kagome then began to search the rooms, the one's  
  
that weren't locked anyways, signifying that the rooms were in use. She finally came to the  
  
last door. Kagome prayed that he would be in this room and not in one of the locked ones.  
  
She opened the door and stood frozen in shock, there was Hojo, bending over a table and   
  
sniffing a white substance up his nose. Hojo jumped when he saw Kagome, standing there, eyes  
  
wide in shock. She turned quickly and ran back towards the crowd, hoping to get lost in it  
  
so she wouldn't have to face him.  
  
"Oh shit!" Hojo exclaimed, running after her.  
  
He caught her by the arm, just as they made it into the crowd.  
  
"Kagome, wait!" Hojo yelled over the crowd of kids that were dancing blissfully unaware of  
  
what was transpiring between Kagome and Hojo.  
  
"No! You just get your filthy hands off of me!" Kagome shouted at him.  
  
"Won't you even let me explain?!"   
  
"Explain what?! That you were getting high after you promised to me that you would quit, you  
  
lyin bastard!! I told you I didn't want to be with coke addict! You knew why and yet here I   
  
find you ditching me at a party just so you can get high, you mother fucker!!!" Kagome  
  
shrieked, beating Hojo off of her.  
  
Hojo lost his temper and went off on her. Everyone now started to pay attention to their   
  
arguement.  
  
"Listen here bitch! What I do is my business! just because your father was a coke-head loser   
  
who knocked your mother up at a young age and overdosed when you were five, doesn't mean I'm  
  
gonna do the same!!!!"  
  
Kagome quickly lost it, her eyes igniting as her hand flew across his face with all her might,  
  
her nails clawing him as a bonus. Hojo's eyes widened in surprise. They had never struck each  
  
other once in their entire relationship. Hojo's anger flared and he yelled,  
  
"Well fuck you too then bitch!!!!"  
  
And stormed out, getting in his car and driving away. Kagome was equally pissed and got one of  
  
her friends to drop her off at her house.  
  
It was later in the night as Kagoem lay there in her bed. She tried to go to sleep many times,  
  
but just couldn't. She had this feeling in the pit of her stomach that just wouldn't go away.  
  
The sound of a siren went off in the distance and that didn't put her at ease anyless either.  
  
A half hour later, just as Kagome was beginning to fall asleep, her mother came in rather   
  
panicky and told Kagome that Hojo had died in an accident. Apparently, he had been driving  
  
around for hours after their arguement, while intoxicated and went through an intersection  
  
going 90 MPH, when a bigrig hit him. That's what the siren had been for, it was on it's way  
  
to the accident, but Hojo never survived long enough to hear those sirens. If only she had  
  
listened to her instincts that were sending off that weird alert in her body earlier, then   
  
maybe Kagome could have done something, anything, to save him. The guilt she felt in her  
  
heart only increased by the day. especially when she went out amongst other people in the  
  
town. Even though they always gave her looks of sympathy, she would sometimes catch these   
  
looks, accusing looks, as if to say you did it, it's your fault Hojo died. And she knew they  
  
were right, if it wasn't for her, he would have never drunk himself to the point that he  
  
couldn't tell what was going on around him.  
  
After a couple of months of therapy, Kagome's conscience just wouldn't let her be. so she ran  
  
away from home and never looked back. That's when her mother reported her missing.  
  
{End Flashback}  
  
Inuyasha walked out of the room, after reading all of the files, in a daze. So that was why   
  
Kagome always freaked out around him, because in the end, he was just like her father and  
  
her ex-boyfriend. Maybe it would be best for him never to see her again. He went over to   
  
Kagome's room, only to find it empty. He quickly searched through the hotel, leaving no spot  
  
unsearched. He asked the others if they had seen her, but no one had, she was no where to be  
  
found. Inuyasha quickly began to panick. Where the hell was Kagome?!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yayy! I finally got to reveal her secret! I know, it was kinda a lame secret, but it's a   
  
secret none the less. This story's almost done! Can you believe it, I can't, it seems like  
  
only yesterday when I started this story, well actually, it feels more like a year ago and  
  
that's when I started this story! WHHOOOOOOOOOOOO! Sorry, I'm just getting all pumped up cuz  
  
I'm almost done with a story! I've updated my profile, so if you want to see the status of   
  
any of my stories then head on over there ya'll! Review to see what happens to Kag/Inu.   
  
Adios! ^_~ 


	17. Spiritual Guidance

Hola amigos y amigas! Almost at the last chapter here, can you believe it! All that's left is  
  
this chapter and the next one and if you guys review and tell me you want it, an epilogue!  
  
So let's jump into the next exciting chapter to find out what happens to our favorite couple!  
  
Oh, one more thing, I forgot to mention in the last chapter that the next stop on their tour  
  
was America, so yeah, that's where they are now. Enjoy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: Author: Hey look, it's Sesshy! Wat up home boy, bag any good men lately?!  
  
  
  
Sesshoumaru: What the hell are you talking about?  
  
Author: Oh, you know! Did 'ya get any from one of the guys, you little dirty birdy!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Author: Oh, no need to play dumb now, it's okay, you can tell me. (Whispers) I'm the  
  
author.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I don't care who the hell you are, I'm telling you I'm not gay!!  
  
Author: (Says under breath) Coulda fooled me.  
  
Sesshoumaru: I heard that! For your information I just had sex in the last chapter  
  
of your pathetic little story with Rin!  
  
Author: Hey, it's okay if you haven't come out of the closet yet, I've always wanted  
  
a shopping buddy. And did you call my story pathetic!  
  
Sesshoumaru: First off, there is no closet for me to come out of, and second yes, I  
  
did call your story pathetic, what are you going to do about it?  
  
Author: I'm gonna cap your ass the author way, you mother fucker! By deletin' you  
  
foo!  
  
Sesshouamru: No! Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean it! I love your story, it's so fresh  
  
and original!   
  
Author: (Holds finger over delete button)  
  
Sesshouamru: I'll-I'll go shopping with you! Just for the love of kami don't do it!  
  
Author: (looks at Sesshy, then at button, at Sesshy again, then at button.) Well...  
  
Okay! Let's go!  
  
Sesshoumaru: (Drops his head and sighs as author drags him off.)  
  
Author: See all you had to do was come out of the closet!   
  
Sesshoumaru: I'm not gay!!!!  
  
Author: Hey! Remember, I'm the author, I can press the button!  
  
Sesshoumaru: (Sighs) Yes, all mighty author.  
  
Author: Now you're gettin' it!!  
  
(By the way, I don't own Inuyasha, or the our loveble sexually questionable friend Sesshy! ^_^)  
  
  
  
(Oh, and I don't own the song, "It's Been Awhile", by Staind either!)  
  
The World of Rock  
  
By: Angelwarrior1  
  
Chapter 16: Spiritual Guidance  
  
Inuyasha and the gang scoured the enitre grounds of the hotel in search of their mentally   
  
distressed friend. Inuyasha felt a panick grow in him as he searched endlessly for Kagome, his  
  
Kagome. The fact that she wasn't in the best condition mentally didn't put his mind at ease   
  
anyless either. With the rain beginning to bombard the gang unmercilessly, they were forced to  
  
return to the shelter of the hotel. Inuyasha however, continued to search for Kagome, driving   
  
through the puddle filled streets.  
  
He came upon a church and decided to check and see if Kagome sought out shelter there.  
  
"Excuse me, Father." Inuaysha adressed the priest.  
  
"Yes, young man, how may I help you?"  
  
"Has a young woman, who's in her early twentys, has raven hair and brown eyes, come in here?"  
  
"No, no one's been in here all day young man."  
  
Inuyasha lowered his head in disappointment and said,   
  
"Thank you."  
  
After which her left and continued his hunt for Kagome.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome shivered and her vision began to blur. The memories just wouldn't cease to strike through  
  
her mind like sharp cords of an electric guitar, getting higher in volume. Kagome held the sides  
  
of her head as she staggered through the streets, she opened her eyes for a moment and saw a   
  
church. Seeing as how it was her only refuge, she went into the tall building. Weak from   
  
exhaustion, she collapsed at the entrance. A nun that happened to be in prayer called for the  
  
priest, rushing over to the fallen girl.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha didn't want to stop searching, but he'd already covered the entire city in search of  
  
his love, and couldn't find a trace of her anywhere. So, he reluctantly returned to the hotel,  
  
in hopes that perhaps Kagome had already returned.  
  
His hopes were quickly dashed upon his retun, when he saw everyone sitting in the lobby, glum  
  
expressions on their faces. They all went to sleep, if you could even call it that with all the  
  
tossing and turning that went on, and met back in the lobby when they woke in the morning.  
  
"What are we gonna do about the performance?" Rin asked sadly.  
  
"What can we do, we'll just have to perform without her if she doesn't return in time." Sango  
  
said.  
  
"But it wouldn't be the same without Kagome. Kagome's voice is like the soul of the band, just  
  
like Inuyasha's is the strength, and the rest of us are like the heart that keeps it going,  
  
without the soul of the band, we become emotionless." Koga said with a wisdom that reached  
  
beyond his years.   
  
"Well, actually, I have a song...It's...from my heart and I would like to play it at the   
  
performance tonight, it doesn't require Kagome at all." Inuyasha said finally.  
  
Everyone exchanged glances, they didn't know what to think, it sort of felt like they were   
  
betraying Kagome by even contemplating letting Inuyasha perform solo. Finally, Sango spoke.  
  
"What kind of song is it Inuyasha?"  
  
"Well, it's a song I wrote after I met Kagome, I only hope she hears it."  
  
Everyone understood what Inuyasha was getting at, he wanted Kagome to hear his message in the   
  
song he'd written because of her.  
  
"Okay then! Let's see that song of yours and get to practicin'!" Miroku exclaimed, jumping up  
  
from his seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome opened her eyes slowly, taking in her surroundings.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked out loud to no one in particular.  
  
"You're in the house of the Lord, my child." The priest said, startling Kagome.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you child."  
  
"No, I'm just a little jumpy."  
  
"What were you doing outside in that horrendous weather? Trying to drown yourself child?"  
  
"No, I was trying to escape."  
  
"From that young man with the long hair?"  
  
"How..do you know about him?" Kagome asked surprised.  
  
"He was in here earlier looking for you. He isn't trying to hurt you, is he? Though he doesn't  
  
look like the type to do something like that."  
  
"No, he is very gentle. I wasn't trying to escape from him, I was trying to escape from the  
  
memories of the past." Kagome replied.  
  
"Aw, I see. Well then, if you want to confess, this is the place to do it in." He said with a  
  
kind smile.  
  
"How could I ask for God's help now? I've never been to church a day in my life." Kagome said,  
  
looking down ashamed.  
  
"My child, even if you've never been to church a day in your life, God is still watching and  
  
waiting for you to ask him for help. If you ask for his guidance then he will guide you, it is  
  
as simple as that. Now come with me." He said, helping Kagome out of the bed in the back of the  
  
church and leading her to the confession booth.   
  
Kagome sat down inside, gathering her thoughts.  
  
"Forgive me father, for I have sinned." Kagome started, she'd seen people say this in movies  
  
all the time, so she at least knew that much.  
  
"What brings you here child."  
  
"So many years have gone by and I've never once been to church. My family was never big on  
  
religion. I guess we kind of payed for that in our own seperatede ways. My father died from a  
  
long time drug addiction, cocaine. My mother got pregnant at a young age, and I...lost my  
  
entire family and both of the loves of my life. I don't blame any of this on God though, why  
  
should I, it's not like I've ever paid any respect to him. No, I blame all those drug dealers,  
  
THEY ruined my life. If they weren't around then I'd have a father, a mother, and possibly a  
  
husband. I can't STAND them, the world would be a lot better off without them! It's because of  
  
them I lost Hojo and now I might have already lost Inuyasha." She said, tears flowing down her  
  
face.  
  
"My child, have you ever given thought as to why you have constantly been surrounded with  
  
people that you love that have this problem? Think child, perhaps God is trying to tell you   
  
something."  
  
Kagome closed her eyes and sat in silence. She thought of Hojo, her first love. They'd shared  
  
so many good times together. She remembered what drew her to Hojo, it wasn't because of his  
  
bad boy look that he always had, with his ears covered in earings and that leather jacket that  
  
he always wore, it was because of his talent, his beautiful gift that drew her to him. When   
  
she first saw him play his guitar, she knew she was in love. After they met he was the one who'd  
  
taught her to play, her fingers danced across the strings under his, that gracefully glided  
  
over hers with the knowledge that he'd attained from years of experience. Then she thought of  
  
the drug addiction that plagued him, he wasn't famous yet, he was beginning to get recognized  
  
throughout some of the countries that he performed in, never the less he was still introduced  
  
to his addiction. Just goes to show how the world of rock works. Hojo may not have been a star,  
  
but he sure died like one, as well as her father. Why was it that she was always surrounded by  
  
men that all shared this trait? This same achille's heal, so to speak. If God was trying to tell   
  
her something by sending her both Hojo and Inuyasha, then that-well, that just didn't make sense.  
  
She had never even known her father, sure she was bitter that she'd never gotten to know him   
  
because he had overdosed before she could even form memories of him, and he had gotten her  
  
mother pregnant when she was only 17, but who wouldn't be? That's when it downed on her. That's  
  
what God was trying to tell her. It was no coincidence that Kagome had met both Hojo and  
  
Inuyasha, God was trying to teach a very important lesson, something never seemed to have had  
  
ever. She needed to learn to trust people more, it was something she'd never been able to do,  
  
even with her closest friends, there was always doubted planted in the back of her mind. That's  
  
why Hojo had died, they both never had enough faith in each other, Hojo, never believing that  
  
Kagome could understand what he was going through, and Kagome, never truely trusting in Hojo to   
  
begin with, having small doubts late at night over their relationship. Now God had sent Inuyasha  
  
to her, in hopes that the two could help one another with the obsticles that lay ahead of them  
  
together.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha and the others set up for the concert. The others had doubts about Inuyasha's plan,   
  
the odds of Kagome hearing the concert over the radio of on TV were pretty slim, especially  
  
if she was out wandering around somewhere. Inuyasha had hope and faith that Kagome would   
  
somehow, someway, hear or see the concert. He even prayed for the first time in his life, that  
  
Kagome would somehow hear his message.  
  
"God? Hi, it's me, Inuyasha. Look, I know I've never been to church or even prayed before in  
  
my entire life, but...I'm at the end of my rope here. I love Kagome, but being the idiot that I  
  
am, I drove her away. Please, if there's anyway you could help deliver my message to Kagome, it  
  
would mean the world to me. Without Kagome...I'd die." Inuyasha said, his voice beginning to   
  
crack and waver towards the end.  
  
Sesshoumaru walked in the doorway and looked at his younger brother, who was sitting on his   
  
knees, head bowed, in front of the window that looked out at the dark sky, the first few stars  
  
appearing in it. When he had heard his prayer, his heart went out to his brother, he truely  
  
did love this woman. Inuyasha had always led a hard life life, his mother and their father had  
  
both died when Inuyasha was very young, Sesshoumaru wasn't old enough to be his guardian, so  
  
they had to live with relatives in America until Sesshoumaru had been old enough to become  
  
Inuyasha's guardian and moved back to Japan with him. He knew Inuyasha loved her after all they  
  
had been through together.  
  
"Inuyasha." He said in a soft baritone voice, interupting the silence that filled the room as  
  
Inuyasha stared silently out the window.  
  
"It's time."  
  
Inuyasha slowly rose and followed his brother out of the back room and walked out onto the stage  
  
with the others.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Just as Kagome was about to say something in response to the priest, one of the nuns came in and  
  
interupted the priest on the other side of the confession booth.  
  
"What is it Sister Karen?" The priest asked.  
  
"That radio is giving me a headache, I was trying to adjust the tuner to the station that we  
  
host during the morning, and the confounded knob got stuck on a rock station, in the middle of  
  
some concert. You must do something, the noise from it is unbearable!" Sister Karen exclaimed.  
  
"Did you try to turn the volume down, Sister Karen?" The priest asked with a knowing smile.  
  
"I did, but the volume knob is stuck as well." She replied.  
  
"Now, that IS odd. Excuse me my child, I'll be right back." He said to Kagome through the   
  
little screen window.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened.  
  
'Could it be?' She thought with hope in her heart.  
  
She had to find out. She quickly got up and gave chase after the priest. She flew through the  
  
doorway, catching the doorframe panels with her hands as she listened to the familiar voice  
  
that came through the little speaker of the old radio. It was true that Americans religions  
  
differed from Japaneses, but at that moment she knew someone up there must like her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha adjusted the microphone and began speaking.  
  
"Before we begin, I'd like to give a message to one of our band members who couldn't be here   
  
tonight. You're the soul of our band Kagome, we need you, I need you. And also I wanted to ask  
  
you something, Kagome, I lost you, but I don't ever want to lose you again. Will you marry me  
  
Kagome? At the end of this concert I'm going to sing a song I wrote about you and about me, and  
  
if your answer is yes, then show up for that song, if it's no, then show up after the concert  
  
is over."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Had she heard right? Had Inuyasha just proposed to her over a worldwide broadcast? Ever since  
  
their tour started, their publicity had sky-rocketed to the point where fans in many different  
  
countries all over the world knew who they were, especially in America, their exact location  
  
at this moment. She couldn't believe it, she was euphoric.  
  
The priest and Sister Karen kept playing with the two jammed knobs, they were going to break the  
  
knobs at this rate.  
  
"Wait! Don't change the station!" Kagome yelled, running towards the radio to stop the priest  
  
and nun's assualt on it.  
  
They ceased their actions and looked at Kagome, blinking.  
  
"Quick, where is the civic center?" Kagome asked without hesitation.  
  
"I believe it's a block away, going that way." The Priest said, pointing west.  
  
Without a moment's thought, Kagome took off, through the church, out the building, and down the  
  
street in the direction of her love, her Inuyasha. Her mind was so clear, not jumbled irrational  
  
thoughts that she usually had when she even thought of her feelings for Inuyasha. All it took  
  
was a little spiritual guidance and soul searching, and she felt a new woman who could take on  
  
the world.  
  
She had to hurry, the fact that she wasn't in the best physical condition, thanks to her little   
  
fainting spells, didn't make the trip any faster.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha scanned over the crowd worriedly, it was almost time to play the song.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome ran with all her might, she might have let Hojo go, but she'd be damned it she was gonna  
  
let Inuyasha go. The civic center came into view, her heart rejoiced as she felt an overwhelming  
  
happiness take over. She couldn't even remember her feet moving at that point, she just knew   
  
that she had to go to her love.  
  
Bursting through the double doors, she almost made her way into the concert, when suddenly, she  
  
was stopped.  
  
"Whoa there, where's your ticket Miss?"  
  
"I'm one of the singers." Kagome explained desperately.  
  
"Sure you are where's your ticket?" The man repeated.  
  
"No, I am! I have to get in there!" She exclaimed, trying to get past him.  
  
"You can't go in without a ticket!" He said, holding her back.  
  
Desperate to get in, she kneed the man in the crouch and ran into the concert.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was time to play the song and there was no sign of Kagome. Inuyasha looked up one last time  
  
in the back, just in time to see her, but someone was trying to drag her off.  
  
'No one messes with my woman!' His inner thoughts roared.  
  
"Hey! Let our lead singer in!" Inuyasha yelled over the microphone. The crowd stopped cheering   
  
and looked towards the back to see the two struggling. The man stopped srtuggling with Kagome   
  
when he noticed that all eyes were on them.  
  
"Yeah, I'm talkin' 'bout you! Now let our lead singer go so she can come up here and I can sing  
  
to her."  
  
The man let go of Kagome instantly and she ran through the cheering crowd that parted like the   
  
red sea for her. Inuyasha helped her up on stage.  
  
"I guess that's a yes on the marriage thing, eh?" He said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it is." She replied back with a smile.  
  
"What took you so long to get here?"  
  
"Well, I kinda got held up at the last minute." She said with a grin.  
  
He grinned back and said,  
  
"This next song I wrote for the love of my life, Kagome." He said, turning to Kagome as the   
  
guitarists began to play.  
  
Then he began to sing to Kagome.  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could hold my head up high  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I first saw you  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could stand on my own two feet again  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could call you  
  
And everything I can't remember  
  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
  
The consequences that I've rendered  
  
I've stretched myself beyond my means  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I can say that I wasn't addicted  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I can say I love myself as well  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I've gone and fucked things up just like I always do  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
But all that shit seems to disappear when I'm with you  
  
Tears welled up in Kagome's eyes as she listened to his moving lyrics. The song described both  
  
of them perfectly. This was a portrait of the life they had lived prior to meeting each other.  
  
  
  
And everything I can't remember  
  
As fucked up as it all may seem  
  
The consequences that I've rendered  
  
I've gone and fucked things up again  
  
Why must I feel this way?  
  
Just make this go away  
  
Just one more peaceful day!  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could look at myself straight  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I said I'm sorry  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I've seen the way the candle lights your face  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
But I can still remember just the way you taste  
  
And everything I can't remember  
  
As fucked up as it all may seem to be I know it's me  
  
I cannot blame this on my father  
  
He did the best he could for me  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I could hold my head up high  
  
And it's been awhile  
  
Since I said I'm sorry  
  
As soon as he sang the last words he moved to Kagome and embraced her in a tight hug. The tears  
  
that had welled up in Kagome's eyes ran down her face as she clutched Inuyasha tight to her. He  
  
let go of her and cupped her chin in his hand.  
  
"I love you Kagome Higurashi."  
  
"I love you too, Inuyasha."  
  
With that said, Inuyasha gave Kagome a tender kiss right there on stage as the crowd cheered in   
  
the background.  
  
"Thank you all so much!" Sango yelled to the crowd through the microphone.  
  
"Peace! We're out!" Miroku yelled, throwing the rocker sign up in the air.  
  
As all of this went on Inuyasha and Kagome just stood there in the midst of it all, in their  
  
tender embrace.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, did you all like how it played out? There's only 1 chap left, and the epilogue if you all  
  
vote for it. So please review to tell me if you want an epilogue, so I'll know if I should   
  
devote my time it. There's going to be a lemon for everyone's favorite couple coming up in the  
  
next chap, so please do review so it'll give me that extra kick in the ass to do it, I tend to  
  
procrastinate, that's why I love reviews so much, it gives me that extra kick in the ass that  
  
says, "Hey, author woman! Get off your ass and write!!" Course, you all don't have to say it so  
  
blunt. ^_^ 


	18. The Long Road To Happiness

This is the last chapter ya'll. Are you excited! I know I am, I finally finished a story!  
  
Whoo Hoo! (Gets out air horn and start wailing on it.)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inu, la la la la laaaaa! (In sing song voice)  
  
Chapter 17: The Long Road To Happiness  
  
With their performance over, the gang headed back to the hotel that they were currently residing  
  
in. Inuyasha and Kagome had some things they needed to sort out, but everyone was happy for the  
  
troubled couple.  
  
"Kagome, please tell me everything. I want to know everyting about your past, no secrets."   
  
Inuyasha said, sitting down with Kagome on his bed.  
  
Kagome nodded, took a deep breath and began her story.  
  
"As you know, my father died when I was five, from an overdose of cocaine, which left just the  
  
two of us, my mother and I, alone to struggle in this world. When I entered into highschool, I   
  
finally made a few friends and they're the ones who took me to see him. When I saw him I knew  
  
that there was something about him, something that wouldn't let me forget about him, no matter  
  
how hard I tried. When we did finally meet, it was hard for us to stay away from each other.  
  
He taught me how to play the guitar, he was good, he could've made it you know." Kagome said  
  
with a soft look on her face as she smiled and reminiced about her first love.  
  
Inuyasha felt a small twinge of jealousy run through him as he saw the soft look on her face,  
  
love shimmering in her eyes as she talked about her ex-love.  
  
"One day however, I happened to catch him in his room....sniffing coke." Her eyes lost the   
  
luster they once had in them as her features grew sullen.  
  
"He promised to me that he would, and I believed him, well at least I thought I did. When I   
  
think about it now, I realized I had a lot of doubt about our relationship, and that it   
  
probably would've never worked out for us in the end, we were just too different. A couple of  
  
months after, he died." She said. with tears shimmering in her eyes.  
  
"Kagome..." Inuyasha began but was cut off.  
  
"Three months. That's the small amount of time we had to be together."  
  
"Hey, it's okay. Would Hojo want you to be sad like this? I think not, I know I wouldn't. As   
  
long as I could see your smile, why that'd be enough for me." He said, gently holding her   
  
by her shoulders.  
  
"Inuyasha..." She whispered, touching his face softly.  
  
As the two went further into their relationship, the moon shined down upon them, bathing them  
  
in the soft moonlight.  
  
3 Months Later  
  
"So whudduya think? I look good or what?" Koga asked, proud of what the answer was.  
  
"Yeah, looking sharp. What about me? I feel like a dog dressed for a damn dog show." Inuyasha  
  
replied.  
  
"Naw, you look tight." Koga said reassuringly.  
  
"I look like a damn waiter in this thing." Miroku said, coming out of the back room.  
  
"Good, give a shot of Vodka then before we go in, I feel like I'm gonna have a fucking heart  
  
attack with all this anxiety building inside of me."  
  
Miroku shot him one of the best death glares of all time in return.  
  
"Don't pay attention to dog boy over there, you look great." Koga said.  
  
"Yeah, you know I'm just yankin' your chain." Inuyasha replied, sending Miroku his trademark  
  
smirk, with a thumbs up to go with it, followed by a wink.  
  
"You guys ready" Toutosai asked, popping his head through the open crack in the door.  
  
"Yeah, and thanks for being our man of honor Touto." Inuyasha said with a smile.  
  
"Hey, it's an honor to be your honored man. Hoo Hoo Hoo!" He replied, laughing at his own   
  
corny joke.  
  
"Right...But seriously, thank you. Without your help, I probably wouldn't be walking down   
  
that aisle today." Inuyasha gratefully said.  
  
"Hey, I only did what I was paid to do. Now let's go and get you fellas married, 'eh?"  
  
"Yeah, we're gonna get lucky tonight!"   
  
"Miroku!" Inuyasha and Koga yelled, bopping Miroku over the head at the same time.  
  
"All right, let's go." Inuyasha said, as he lead the guys out and down the aisle that looked  
  
more like the long road to happiness.  
  
Well, did you all like the ending? I know you Inu/Kag fans are probably pissed that I didn't  
  
have a lemon for these two, but I just didn't think it would appropriate to write it out, so I  
  
just implied that it happened rather than actually provide details. Well, that's it for this  
  
story and thanks to all those who reviewed out there in computerland. Ciao! 


	19. Sesshoumaru's Statements

The World of Rock  
  
Sesshoumaru's Statements  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Inu, so don't sue!  
  
Scene enters to show a large roomed filled with books on shelves all around. Next we see a chair, going around we see the person sitting there to be none other than....Sesshoumaru!  
  
"Hello. I'll bet you're all very confused right now. Seeing as how this story ended months ago, I'll bet you're all saying, 'What is this another chapter? Is this story still going'  
I asure you it is not. The author however, being the idiot that she is, forgot the two main characters in the epilogue to this story, my lovely wife Rin and myself. You see, I'm here now, at this moment to tell you what happened after the epilogue, the story that no one hears about. So I welcome you to, "Sesshoumaru's Statements". Now please take a seat and listen carefully of what I am about to tell you, the fans of this story, if any at all."  
  
"I will start with myself and my beautiful wife, Rin. We were married 3 months after those other fools held all three of their weddings at the same time. I would not have any part of that ridiculous ceremony, other than being the best man for them. Rin was a bridesmaid, a most beautiful one at that. We held a small wedding, with just our closest friends and family there.  
After being married for only 6 months, Ayame became pregnant and had a girl. A year later,  
Sango was the next to expect a baby, and had a boy. And now, my sister in law, Kagome, is expecting a baby. They're expecting a girl, even though my dear brother is most likely wanting a boy, but I don't think he's being picky. Our bands still record music, together, for after the concert we merged our bands together as a whole. We have not done any tours since the one that was featured in the story and we most likely won't for a long time to come. We also-"  
  
"Sesshoumaru!"  
  
"Damn!" Sesshoumaru muttered as his wife, Rin, came bounding through the door.  
  
"Yes dear?" Sesshoumaru turned his attention to his lovely wife, who was dressed in a whit sundress, with a transparent layer of light blue over it.  
  
"I want to try this new hairspray on your hair! It looks very promising." She held up the can to show him.  
  
Sesshoumaru dropped his head in a sigh.  
  
"Must we do it now? I'm giving the closing statements for, 'The World of Rock'."  
  
Rin looked at him in puzzlement, tilting her head slightly like a puppy would.  
  
"I thought we were done with this story. Is the author still adding chapters? If so, why was I not informed of this! I should be getting paid for it! I'll sue!"  
  
"Rin! Rin, calm down! There's is not other chapters and the story is finished. The author just felt bad for not including us in the epilogue, so she asked me to do this little segment called, "Sesshoumaru's Statements", to wrap things up."  
  
"Oooooo! Well, are you done yet? Can I try this hairspray out on you now? Pleaseeeee! I want to put the top layer of your hair in a ponytail and put little braids all around it! Come on stop rolling!" Rin tackled the cameraman, disabling the picture.  
  
""""""""""""""""  
30 mintues later  
  
The picture comes back on showing the last cameraman still passed out on the floor. A new cameraman takes over and goes to Sesshoumaru, who now sits with the top layer of his hair tied in a ponytail, and tiny braids surrounding the whole thing. Rin sits on the arm of the chair, finishing up the last of the braids.  
  
"Well, we're finished here. I thank you all for joining me in, "Sesshoumaru's Statements".;  
There will be no next time, so goodbye for ever my loyal fans. Say goodbye Rin." Sesshoumaru nudged Rin's arm, who didn't notice he was talking to her.  
  
"Oh! Bye!" Rin waved to the audience enthusiastically.  
"""""""""""""""""  
  
Author: So did you do it?  
  
Sess: Yes, it's over. Do i get paid for this?  
  
Author: I was going to pay you, until you called me an idiot!  
  
Sess: (Pales) W- well y-you said that you were an idiot, so i just assumed-  
  
Author: Ah ha! So you did call me an idiot! I should've turn you into a gay man in this story!  
""""""""""""""""  
  
Well, THAT was the LAST chapter. It didn't feel complete before, but now I'm done. Tied up all the loose ends. So review and let me know what you thought about, humorous at all, or not?  
Did it complete some things for you? I hope so, cuz I'm done with it now. 


End file.
